Stewie, Brian, and Rock a Doodle
by Maniaxe
Summary: Stewie and Brian have been transported into the Rock-a-Doodle universe by the Duke. The only way they can get back home is if Stewie can get his transporter to be solar charged by the sun. They must get Chanticleer to crow to bring the sun up.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm in Quahog

Chapter 1: The Storm in Quahog

It was a stormy day in Quahog, Rhode Island, USA. Rain came pouring from the sky, lightning struck frequently, and the weather was quite windy. Inside the Griffin home, Peter and his wife Lois were together watching the Channel 5 news on television with their dog Brian and their three kids: Meg, Chris, and Stewie. Although Meg and Chris are teenagers, Stewie is only a one-year-old baby. "Good evening. I'm Tom Tucker", said news anchor Tom Tucker. "And I'm Diane Simmons," his co-anchor replied. "Tonight, there is a fierce storm in Quahog that is taking the city by _storm_." Tom laughed and said, "Dianne, you always have a nice pun. Here's Ollie Williams with today's weather forecast. Ollie?" The newsroom then switched to a weather report by Ollie Williams – wearing a yellow rain jacket while outdoors in a stormy Quahog. "IT'S FREAKING CRAZY OUT HERE! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME DO A REPORT IN BAD WEATHER? WHY?" Ollie panicked. But right after the panic, the power went out - causing the Griffins to moan.

Peter then lightened up and said, "I have an idea: I will tell you the story of Star Wars! Let's start with episode four." But Chris replied, "Dad, you told us that story before the last time we had a major blackout." Peter said, "Alright, then let's do episode five. Once upon a time there was a man named Luke Skywalker. Yada, yada, yada. The end. I do not remember the entire episode five story. Maybe I'll share it with you guys during the next blackout if I ever get a chance to remember it." "Peter, did you put the car in the garage? The storm looks really awful and I don't want the car to get damaged," asked Lois. Peter looked out the window and noticed that the family car was still on the driveway while in risk of getting damaged by the storm. "Uh-oh!" said Peter. Peter then immediately put on his rain jacket, left the house, and attempted to move the car for it to be inside the garage. Peter entered the car and tried to start it up, but he couldn't even get the engine to start. "Oh, come on!" yelled Peter. Peter then got out of the car and tried to push the car into the garage, but the car just wouldn't budge. Peter then walked inside the house. "Nope, couldn't do it," he admitted. "Well, everyone get your rain jackets on. We're going to do this together," said Lois. Suddenly, Lois noticed that her baby Stewie was wearing a rain jacket. "Stewie, what do you think you're doing?" Lois asked. "I'm going to help!" Stewie exclaimed with excitement. Lois then kneeled downwards and told Stewie, "Stewie, it's really dangerous out there for a little boy like you." Stewie then had a sad look on his face and said, "But mom! I want to help Meg be the scarecrow!" Meanwhile on the lawn of the Griffin home, Meg was standing with her arms extended outwards while wearing a scarecrow uniform. "Dad, are you sure this is going to even do something?" asked Meg. Peter smiled and replied, "Of course, Meg! You're going to help scare the rain away!"

Back inside the Griffin household, Lois said to Stewie, "Don't worry, Stewie. We'll be fine out there and we'll get the car in the garage. Brian, you go look after Stewie." Disappointed, Stewie said, "Yes, let's just hope that he won't have Michael Jackson come and babysit me!" Stewie then got a flashback where he remembered the time Brian invited Michael Jackson over to babysit Stewie. Michael Jackson was dangling Stewie over a balcony while Stewie shouted, "Put me down! Put me down!"

Lois then left the house and joined Peter, Meg, and Chris outside to help bring the car in the garage. Brian and Stewie walked into Stewie's bedroom. "Brian, I want to watch TV!" said Stewie. But Brian said, "Stewie, we can't. The power's out." "Then you must entertain me!" demanded Stewie. Brian asked, "How about a book?" "You better not have a flashlight on you!" Stewie hoped. But Brian was already holding a flashlight to which Stewie then exclaimed, "Damn you! This better not be like one of those Stephen King novels for kids." Stewie then recalled Stephen King reading one of his kids novels where Stephen King read, "And the little boy kept riding his tricycle through the halls as the twin girls spilled lots of ketchup. The end." Brian then picked up a book named, "The Story of Chanticleer" and began to read.

"Once upon a time there was a rooster named Chanticleer who lived on a farm. All of the animals on the farm had their own jobs and tasks. Chanticleer's job was to crow to bring the sun up. Chanticleer's charm and talent is what made him so popular on the farm. He was so popular that he was more popular than Will Smith when he moved to Bel-Air." "Does it really say that?" Stewie asked. "Yeah, it does. Take a look," Brian replied. Stewie then looked over into the book and said, "Wow, you're right. Go on." Brian then continued reading. "One night, an evil crow came to the farm to distract Chanticleer and fought against him. Little did Chanticleer know that the rooster was sent by the Grand Duke of Owls as a distraction. Chanticleer defended himself with a good fight against the evil rooster, but after the fight, Chanticleer became so tired that he forgot to crow to bring the sun up; which was the intention of the evil rooster. And suddenly, the sun came up without his crowing. The animals then presumed that Chanticleer was a fake like Milli Vanilli and all of those other teeny-bopper popstars who drop their microphones while on stage. The animals, comedians, and late night talk show hosts on the farm teased and mocked Chanticleer, forcing Chanticleer to leave the farm and find work in the city. One talk show host (who sounded like Jay Leno) said, 'So this rooster Chanticleer was caught with the sun coming up without him even crowing. So he is proven to be a fake! But you know what isn't fake - his plastic surgery!' and that got the audience to laugh. And a female talk show host (who sounded like Oprah Winfrey) said, 'The sun came up without Chanticleer's Cock-a-Doodle Doo! More like a Cock-a-Doodle Don't! Am I right, ladies?' and that got the all-female audience to cheer. But without Chanticleer, the rain came pouring onto the farm and then came the Grand Duke of Owls to cause havoc on to the animals of the farm. The end."

Stewie looked shocked. "What the hell? Where's the good ending in that?" Stewie asked. "Well, in a way the story is politically correct," noted Brian. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared with a loud thunder causing Stewie and Brian to run to the bedroom window to check on their family moving the car in the garage. Peter, Lois, Chris, and even Meg in her scarecrow costume were helping push the car back in the garage. They were pushing the car slowly due to the weight of the car. "Hey, guys! Be careful!" Brian shouted. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the window sill causing the glass to break and Stewie and Brian to be pushed away from the window sill into the wall at the other side of the room. They were knocked out for five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Universe

Chapter 2: A New Universe

After five minutes of being knocked out, Stewie and Brian slowly got up and opened their eyes. As their vision came into focus, they noticed a giant owl in front of them on their window sill – one that looked a lot like the Grand Duke from the story Brian read to Stewie. They also noticed that the giant owl caused a rather big hole around where the window was just so he can enter Stewie's room. Stewie and Brian had surprised looks on their faces as they stared at the giant owl. The giant gray owl wore a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside. "Brian, did you spike my juice?" Stewie asked. "No, but if you're seeing things, I'm seeing it, too!" said Brian.

"Greetings, Stewie," the owl greeted. Stewie then rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, look. A talking owl. Brian here is a talking dog, but look at the size of you. What are you, some kind of genetic experiment from the government?" "Stewie, lets just call the cops. This guy is a bigger creep than Old Man Herbert," suggested Brian. But Stewie said, "Whoa, hold on Brian let me ask him some questions." Stewie then turned his head towards the Duke and asked, " Who are you and how on earth do you know my name?" "I am the Grand Duke and I have come here for you, Stewie." said the Duke. "What? You're not even real! Peter, I know it's you in a costume!" Brian shouted. The Duke laughed and said, "I can assure you that this is not a costume." The Duke then fluttered off the window sill to the floor. He used his brief moment of flight as proof that he is indeed not someone wearing a costume, but an actual giant owl. "Stewie, I have heard of you and your plans for world domination. I have heard of all of the powerful inventions you have created. You are a very smart child, especially for your age. With such a brilliant mind in a young baby, I want to make this offer with you: Join me and we will take over the world together!" exclaimed the Duke. Stewie refused and said, "Never! If I am controlling the universe, I am doing it on my own and I won't let your corruption screw things up. Just like how Cookie Monster screwed up making my pizza." Stewie then recalled a memory when he was eating pizza with Cookie Monster when Stewie noticed something suspicious about the pizza. Stewie asked Cookie Monster, "Did you use cookie dough instead of pizza dough?" Cookie Monster then said, "Uh-oh! Me so sorry! Om nom nom nom nom!" as he devoured the pizza.

"Corruption? Oh, really?" sneered Duke. "Saying 'no' to the Duke was a bad decision. Perhaps this will change your mind." The Duke laughed as he let out a giant gust of magic dust from his beak. The dust hit Stewie, Brian, and the room they were inside. The gust of magic was so big that not only did it knock over Stewie and Brian, but it caused a big smokescreen that hid the visibility of the room for ten seconds. Stewie and Brian coughed as the smokescreen surrounded them. As the smokescreen from the magic dust cleared, the magic attack gave Stewie and Brian a feeling that something had changed, though they don't know what it is that changed.

Brian asked, "What just happened? I hope he didn't morph us into anything." Brian then looked at his hands, smiled and said, "Well what do you know! I'm still a dog!" But Stewie looked at his hands sadly and said, "Well what do you know. He turned me into a baby. Oh, wait. I already am a baby." Brian looked around the room and said, "But Stewie, something happened to us. This room seems to be a bit different, but I just can't quite tell what it is. Can you figure out what it is, because I don't think we're in Quahog anymore. This place seems to be a bit different after the magic dust he used in this room." Stewie then took out a small electronic device from his pocket. "According to my transporter device, we are in Quahog, but in a different universe," said Stewie. The Duke replied, "That's right! I travelled from my universe to your universe to find you and recruit you! I have transported you into a different universe so I can give you more time to change your mind - if you ever want to go back home to your own universe. All you have to do, Stewie, is join me, and then you can return to your universe and travel all of the universes with me as we conquer all of them! Including your own." Stewie then noticed Brian's flashlight was next to his right foot. "Um, no. But thanks for the offer. Oh, and by the way, you have a ketchup stain on your face," said Stewie. "Where?" asked Duke. Stewie then picked up the flashlight and pointed it towards Duke's face. "Right over THERE!" Stewie shouted as he flashed the flashlight at the Duke. The Duke then let out an agonizing scream and flew away.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah! I knew this owl wouldn't like the light. Now, let met just transport ourselves back to our universe," said Stewie. Stewie then tried operating his transporter device, but the power failed. "Blast! The batteries are dead and I don't have any new ones!" "Which ones do you need?" asked Brian. "I need C batteries and I know we don't have any in the house," said Stewie. "The only way I can operate the transporter device now would be if I charge it with solar power. But there is one problem: Right now we are in the Duke's universe and according to the story you read to me, chances are the sun won't be coming out for a while. Looks like we'll have to go out and buy some batteries." Brian then grunted, "I knew I shouldn't have bought that book from Gabriel Byrne's garage sale." Brian then recalled the time when he was at Gabriel Byrne's garage sale as Brian was holding "The Story of Chanticleer" book he was ready to purchase. "This book will take you to a different universe just like what happened to me!" said Gabriel. But Brian just laughed and said, "Yeah. Stewie will love this!"

Brian then thought of a great idea. "Stewie, let me go call Peter." Brian then gets out his cell phone and calls Peter, but gets an answering machine. Brian listened to the message on the answering machine as it was narrated by Peter. "I'm not here right now. And if you're wondering where the charger is, I have it with me! Hehehehehehehehe!" Immediately, Brian's cell phone goes dead. "Aw, great! Now we don't have a cell phone charger or batteries and a cell phone charger wouldn't even work in a blackout anyway!" "Brian, use the home phone line!" Stewie ordered. Brian picked up the telephone in Stewie's room but heard no sound from the telephone. Brian slammed the phone back onto the receiver. "Damn! He must have disconnected our phone line! Stewie, unless we can find C batteries for your transporter, we're screwed!"


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

Without warning, a clothed magpie wearing a swim mask, snorkel, and a tuxedo style bib with a blue bow tie flew inside the hole in the wall where the window once was. The magpie was carrying a clothed mouse wearing a yellow rain jacket and glasses. The magpie carrying the mouse landed on Stewie's bedroom floor. "Sorry for the crash landing!" the mouse said. Brian then laughed and said, "Oh, no worries! I've seen worse." Peter then remembered the time when Peter crash landed Brian's doghouse in the backyard after Peter was flying the doghouse (yes, flying.) "Peter, what the hell!" shouted Brian after the doghouse crashed in the backyard. Peter then said, "Sorry, Brian. I was helping Snoopy fight the Red Baron."

"So who are you guys?" asked Brian. The mouse introduced herself. "I'm Peepers, and this is my companion Snipes." The mouse then took off her rain jacket and revealed her clothes consisting of a pink shirt, green pants, and white and black shoes. Snipes also removed his rain gear and took off his swim mask and snorkel. "We were travelling along Spooner Street looking for downtown Quahog and we crash landed in your place. Our friends are outside on your doorstep," said Peepers. Snipes flew out of Stewie's bedroom door and towards the front door of the Griffin home. He flew to the doorknob and opened the door. "Guys, it's safe to come in!" A group of animals entered the house, walked up the stairs, and into Stewie's room. The animals consisted of a pig, a rabbit, a chicken with four chicks, another chicken, a turkey, a possum, and a mole. Most of the animals were clothed and all of them walked on two legs. "You guys better not make a mess," Brian said to the animals. "Speaking of which, why are you guys looking for downtown Quahog?" Peepers answered, "We are looking for a crow named Chanticleer because he moved to the downtown Quahog area. Chanticleer hasn't crowed in weeks and the sun has not been shining for us. We need Chanticleer to crow to bring the sun up for us and to help stop the rain!" Brian then looked surprised and asked, "Chanticleer, the rooster from the book? You've got to be kidding me!" Stewie smiled and said, "Well, if you're looking for downtown Quahog, just go down Spooner street this way and make a right at the end. Then just keep walking forwards and you'll find it! Now if you excuse me, I am going to go to my neighbours to get some C batteries."

Stewie then looked outside of his window and noticed that the rain caused a flood and the water from the flood was so great that it reached a foot above the doorsteps of their neighbours. "Oh, come on! It did not rain that much in the past few minutes!" exclaimed Stewie. Brian then looked outside the window and said, "There is no way our neighbours will help us now. They'd be better off having their doors closed so all of that water won't go inside their homes! Not only that, but I can't see our car anywhere!" "What do you need batteries for?" asked Peepers. "Well, I think I shall introduce myself," said Stewie. "I am Stewie and this is my dog, Brian. A giant owl who you may know as the Duke transported us into your universe and we are trying to go home back to our universe with my transporter device. The problem is, there is no power in my transporter device to take us back home. Without the proper batteries I can't activate it and without the sun, I can't charge it with solar power. So right now, we're stuck here." Brian suggested excitedly, "Hey, if you guys are going to downtown Quahog to find Chanticleer, then we can come with you! We can go to downtown Quahog to find batteries for our transporter device and maybe even help you guys find Chanticleer to crow to bring the sun up! The sun can help charge Stewie's transporter!" Snipes got excited and said, "That's a great idea! Let's go to downtown Quahog together!" But then Snipes flew up to the window, looked at the flooded streets outside and asked, "But how are we going to get there? I can't fly and carry all of you guys!"

Stewie looked around the room for something he could use to get him through the flooded streets. Stewie then looked at his toy chest. Luckily, a lot of his stuff from his own universe was still in his room in the new universe. "Aha! Now I can be like MacGyver!" said Stewie. Stewie emptied the contents of his toy chest except for two tennis racquets with their covers on. He then instructed the animals with his plan. "We will row our way through the flood with this toy chest. The tennis racquets with covers on that are inside the toy chest will be used as oars. I will lower the toy chest into the water with my grappling hook and Brian, Peepers, and I will lower ourselves down the grappling hook. Snipes, you hold on to the rope of the grappling hook and as soon as we are all inside, fly your way into the toy chest. The rest of you animals can stay here. If you ever need to keep in touch with us, here is a two-way rechargeable radio Just wind up the crank to recharge it." Stewie then tossed one of the radios to the pig. "And while you are all here, if you ever feel that you are becoming animal communists, then read this book, 'Animal Farm' by George Orwell," said Stewie as he held a copy of "Animal Farm." He then tossed the book over to the rabbit. "Oh, and one more thing," said Stewie. "Use our flashlight, but only sparingly. It takes two double-A batteries and I only have one extra pair of double-A batteries. You may need it in case you need to fight owls." "Owls?" the pig asked in terror. "Yes, owls. And no parties, too!" Stewie ordered. Stewie then gave the flashlight and extra pair of batteries to the possum. "Good. Now let's roll," said Stewie.

Stewie carried his toy chest to the window. He attached his grappling hook onto the toy chest with the tennis racquets inside and lowered the toy chest into the flooded water. "Here, hold this," Stewie instructed Snipes as Stewie gave the rope to Snipes. Snipes held onto the rope as Stewie, Brian, and Peepers slid down the rope. "Bye, everyone! Stay safe!" Snipes called out to the animals in Stewie's room. Snipes let go of the rope and flew inside the toy chest. Stewie and Brian started rowing their way towards downtown Quahog.


	4. Chapter 4: We Hate the Sun

Chapter 4: We Hate the Sun

On an isolated island, there stood the Duke's castle. The Duke was holding a meeting that night with six other fellow owls in his castle. The owls consisted of different colours and some of different sizes. The Duke and the owls gathered around the Duke's organ where the Duke was holding the meeting. "First, I would like to thank Hoot for fixing the Internet connection," said Duke. "No problem!" replied Hoot, the blue owl. "As you may know, I was having a hard time finding good songs on the radio. They were all songs about the sun." The Duke then recalled a recent time when he was tuning his radio and he heard songs about the sun. The Duke first heard the lyrics, "Here comes the sun" by The Beatles. The Duke groaned. The Duke then adjusted his radio a bit more and heard the lyrics, "Sun is shining, the weather is heated," by Bob Marley. The Duke then groaned even louder. The Duke then tuned his radio again and heard the lyrics, "Don't let the sun go down on me," by Elton John and the Duke groaned even louder.

The Duke continued. "But with the Internet connection, I can illegally download songs that are against the sun and against happy weather. For instance, the song 'I'm Only Happy When it Rains' by Garbage. And even better, Cheryl Crow has a song named 'I Want to Soak Up the Sun', and who doesn't want to soak that thing up?! I think I shall recruit this Ms. Crow. But anyway, back to the main reason why I have gathered you so suddenly. Minutes ago, I was at Stewie's house. I tried to recruit him into our group, but he refused to join us. So I transported him and his dog to our universe and the only way they can get back home to their own universe would be if Stewie joined us. But after telling him that, he shone a flashlight in my face. How dare he disgraces me like that! But I will still give him another chance to join us. Oh, and as always, we hate the sun and we must make sure that Chanticleer does not crow to bring the sun up. And now for us to sing our anthem, 'We Hate the Sun'." The Duke then started adjusting his organ. He started playing it a bit, but the Duke said, "No, that's too 1980s. Let's make this a bit more 1990s." The Duke then played the organ a bit more and he finally got the sound he wanted. The Duke then started playing the anthem of his group of owls, "We Hate the Sun" in the tune of "I Saw the Sign" by Ace of Base. The Duke and the owls then started singing.

We hate the sun! It's painful to our eyes.  
We hate the sun!  
It's too bright and bland, you may not understand  
But we hate the sun! It's painful to our eyes.  
We hate the sun!  
No one's gonna drag us out of our home to see the light.  
This is where we belong!

Suddenly, a small owl named Hunch who is also the Duke's nephew, came falling down from the ceiling down onto the Duke's organ. Hunch donned a brown pilot cap and a purple knapsack. "Uncle Dukey! You won't believe what I saw!" exclaimed Hunch. "I saw Stewie, a dog, Snipes, and Peepers in a toy chest rowing down the river near Spooner Street! They must be on their way to downtown Quahog!" "Really?" the Duke asked with interest. "I want you and the other owls to go find Stewie and bring him here immediately. And his little dog, too," ordered the Duke.


	5. Chapter 5: The Road to Downtown Quahog

Chapter 5: The Road to Downtown Quahog

Stewie and Brian were busy rowing their toy chest down the street to get to downtown Quahog. Peepers and Snipes helped navigate. "Brian, how much longer until we get to downtown Quahog?" Stewie asked. "At this rate, about another 20 minutes," said Brian. "Look! Up above!" Peepers shouted as she pointed upwards behind Stewie and Brian. Stewie and Brian then looked behind and upwards and noticed Hunch accompanied by six bigger owls. They were all flying in the air and ready to attack them. "Fly, my pretties! Fly!" Hunch commanded the owls, followed by calling out, "Bombs away!" Hunch then dived down towards the toy chest. "Duck!" shouted Brian. Brian, Stewie, and Peepers then ducked and took cover. "Duck, where?" asked Snipes as he looked around. Brian put his hand on top of Snipes' head and pushed it down into the toy chest. Stewie and Brian then popped their heads back up. "Stewie, did you bring a flashlight with you?" Brian asked. "Shoot! I forgot the one I gave to the animals was the only one I had!" Stewie exclaimed with disappointment. "I'll take care of them. Brian, Snipes, you row," Stewie ordered as he handed over a tennis racquet to Snipes. Stewie pulled out his laser gun from his pocket and started firing at the owls, but missed after each shot. "Blast! They're too fast!" shouted Stewie. Hunch then dived down again towards the toy chest and Stewie ducked. Stewie kept firing at the owls, but all of the sudden, Stewie's laser gun stopped firing. "It overheated. Time for plan B," said Stewie.

Stewie stood near one of the edges of the toy chest, pointed his hand upwards towards the owls, and used his hand to motion the owls to come closer. Hunch and the owls flew closer towards Stewie. When they were about four feet away from the toy chest, Stewie pulled out a disposable Polaroid camera, said "Say cheese!", and took a picture. A bright flash emitted from the camera and the brightness of the light scared Hunch and the owls away. A photo of the owls' reaction from the flash immediately developed from the Polaroid camera. Stewie held the photo as he and Brian laughed hysterically at the humorous picture of the reaction of the owls. But as Stewie and Brian looked up after laughing at the photo, they noticed that they were heading into a large pipe. Stewie and Brian screamed in terror. "Everyone inside!" Stewie ordered as Brian, Snipes, and Peepers hid inside the toy chest. Stewie closed the lid of the toy chest right before it floated into a large pipe with a sign near it that read, "Aqueduct Pipe." Hunch flew towards the pipe the toy chest and read the sign as, "Adequate Pipe," and then laughed.

Stewie, Brian, Peepers, and Snipes were taking cover inside the closed toy chest as it moved along the currents of the water inside the aqueduct pipe. "We'll be safe here. Everyone just stay calm, and -" said Brian until he was interrupted. "I WANT OUT!" cried Snipes. Snipes started pecking his beak into a wall inside the toy chest. "Snipes, no!" shouted Brian. But Snipes ignored Brian's warning and carved a hole inside a wall of the toy chest. "What the hell is his problem?" asked Stewie angrily. "He's claustrophobic. He is uncomfortable in very tight places," answered Peepers. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but I haven't seen him this hyper-active since the time he tried caffeine," said Peepers. Peepers then remembered the time Snipes was at a coffee shop drinking his first coffee, where he quickly and hyper-actively shouted, "Wow! This is the best drink I've ever had! I want to order another double-double-double double with lots of whipped cream and - umph!" as Peepers suddenly grabbed Snipes' beak before he could finish his sentence.

Snipes already started pecking another hole on the same wall and successfully carved a hole. "I must think fast," said Stewie. Stewie then pulled out a ball-in-a-cup toy from his suspenders. The ball-in-a-cup toy consisted of a cup attached to a stick. There is also a string that is connected to the toy with a ball attached. "Brian, use this!" commanded Stewie as he tossed the ball-in-a-cup toy to Brian. Snipes already started carving his third hole on the wall with his beak but stopped when Brian grabbed Snipes' neck and pulled Snipes away from the wall. With Snipes struggling while his neck was in Brian's grip, Brian tied Snipes up to the ball-in-a-cup stick with the string and stuck the ball on Snipes' beak to prevent Snipes from making anymore holes. Stewie smiled and said, "Oh no, Brian! The ball fell out of the cup! But that's ok, because it's attached to a string!" as he made a reference to the ball-in-a-cup commercial "Oh, wait. I forgot something." Stewie just remembered that there was still water filling in the chest from the holes in the wall. Stewie pulled out a small Shamwow cloth from his trousers and pushed the cloth through the holes of the chest. As soon as he did that, the chest stopped leaking and the Shamwow absorbed the water coming from outside. "Wow! This Shamwow really is super absorbent! So what were you saying before, Brian?" asked Stewie. "I was saying that we will all be safe inside this toy chest. Everyone just stay calm. That means you too, Snipes!" said Brian as he turned to Snipes. "Any moment now this toy chest will be out of this pipe and are above water level," said Brian. Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds when suddenly, Stewie and the animals felt a sudden drop in the toy chest.

Stewie slowly removed the Shamwow cloth from one of the holes in a wall of the chest. He peeked through the hole with his left eye and said, "Brian, we're above water! We can take off the lid!" Brian pushed open the lid of the toy chest and everyone peeked their heads out of the toy chest. When Snipes peeked his head out, Snipes jumped up with an excited look on his face and said, "Wow!" Up ahead was downtown Quahog. The lights of downtown Quahog were glistening in Snipes' eyes. Everyone in the toy chest excitedly rose up and celebrated their victory on their journey to downtown Quahog. "Now all we have to do is find Chanticleer! But that's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack," said Brian. Brian then remembered the time when Peter was looking through a haystack in search of a needle he dropped. Peter called out, "Lois, can you help me find my needle in the haystack?" Lois simply replied, "Just get a new one!"

Meanwhile, at the Duke's castle, the Duke was about to put his famous blueberry pie into his oven, when all of the sudden, Hunch came flying down from the ceiling to tell the Duke the good news. Hunch stood on a table near where the Duke was cooking. "Uncle Dukey! I got'em! I annihilated them!" The Duke closed the oven door with the pie inside, turned around and said, "Oh, did you? I thought I told you to bring them to me alive. How did you do it?" "I did it adequately!" Hunch said excitedly. "Yes, and how did you do it adequately?" the Duke asked. "They went through an adequate pipe!" Hunch said with a smile. "Hunch, come to uncle", the Duke said gently to Hunch. Hunch started walking towards the Duke while smiling until the Duke yelled at him and caused Hunch to fall backwards on the table. "You imbecile!" shouted the Duke. "That is not an adequate pipe! That is an AQUAduct pipe! It goes right into downtown Quahog! I told you to bring them to me and you let them get away! This is the worst screw up on a mission since the time I asked you to buy groceries." The Duke then had a flashback and remembered this one time he was at his dinner table and Hunch brought home brussel sprouts instead of cabbages. The Duke picked up a brussel sprout and asked, "Hunch, what is this?" "It's a cabbage, Uncle Dukie!" Hunch eagerly replied. "Oh, really. Do cabbages usually come that small in size?" asked the Duke. "Well, don't they, Uncle Dukie?" Hunch asked. "Hunch", the Duke said as he reached for a cabbage. He then slammed the cabbage down on the table in front of Hunch and said, "THIS is the size of a cabbage!"

"You have one last chance, Hunch! Go to downtown Quahog and find them for me! Don't screw up this time!" ordered the Duke. "Oh, no! Not downtown Quaghog! It's too bright for me!" said Hunch worriedly. "Oh, say it isn't so," said the Duke as he tossed Hunch a pair of sunglasses to use in downtown Quahog.


	6. Chapter 6 Downtown Quahog, My Kinda Town

Chapter 6: Downtown Quahog, My Kinda Town

Hunch was flying around happily in downtown Quahog with his new sunglasses. Hunch loved how he was able to visit downtown Quahog without bright lights and signs glaring in his eyes. "Wow! These sunglasses are great! Look at me! I'm Stevie Wonder!" said Hunch with excitement. Hunch then crashed into a wall. A passerby said to Hunch, "Of course you are! You don't even know where you're going!"

Meanwhile, Stewie, Brian, Peepers, and Snipes were walking in the streets of downtown Quahog. The area looked similar to the downtown Quahog area that Stewie and Brian were familiar with in their universe, but they noticed that some things were different about it. The most noticeable difference was that the inhabitants in the universe were all anthropomorphic - animals with human-like characteristics. There were all kinds of animals with human features and they all walked on two feet, spoke, and wore clothes. "Well, we've been walking around this area for ten minutes and I can't find the Drunken Clam or the Quahog Cabana anywhere. I guess this universe isn't exactly a mirror image of our own." said Brian. "Yes, and why am I the only human around here?" asked Stewie. At that moment, the group was walking past an electronics store with televisions on display behind a window. "Good evening. I'm Tom Tucker." "And I'm Diane Simmons." After hearing those words, the group turned to the display of televisions and Stewie and Brian noticed something very unusual about the Channel 10 news reporters. They were bunnies. "What? Are these the animal equivalent versions of Tom and Dianne?" asked Brian. Dianne continued her news story. "As always for the past few weeks, our top story for tonight is why the sun hasn't been shining anywhere in the world. The sun has been orbiting strangely and the angle of the sun is not shining light properly. In the daytime, the skies still appear to be nothing but sunset. The lack of sunlight is still causing problems for crops on farms. NASA can not even explain why the sun is not orbiting properly. More on this story later tonight."

"So is that what's been happening? The sun is not orbiting properly and now daytime is like sunset?" asked Brian. "That's exactly correct. Because Chanticleer is not crowing, the sun is now 'misorbiting.' It is not on a proper angle with the earth according to the time zones of the world. I'll explain to you more as soon as we get into the cafe," answered Peepers. "We now return to Spin City starring Michael J. Fox and Rover Dangerfield," announced the TV. The TV then showed Michael J. Fox as a Fox and Rover Dangerfield as Rodney Dangerfield dog. "I'll tell ya, I get no respect in the stock market. It just keeps _stalk_ing me!" said Rover.

Inside the cafe, Stewie was making a 4-1-1 call on the telephone. "4-1-1, how may I help you?" asked the operator. "Yes, I am looking for a person named Chanticleer. Can you please give me his phone number?" Stewie asked. "I am sorry, but he is not in our database," answered the operator. "Then put me through to the Pentagon!" demanded Stewie. "And may I ask what this call regarding?" asked the operator. "It's regarding a giant owl who is preventing the sun from shining," answered Stewie. Stewie then heard a click on the phone followed by a dial tone. "Hello? Hello?" Stewie hung up the phone. "Damn!" said Stewie. Stewie walked back to the table with Brian and their new friends.

Brian was having a discussion with Peepers so he can understand the entire story of the sun not rising. "So let me get this straight. The Duke sent a crow to distract Chanticleer. The crow prevented Chanticleer from crowing and the sun then rose up without him. This made Chanticleer and the animals on the farm believe that his crowing does not bring the sun up, when in fact it does. Now that he is not crowing, the sun isn't shining. But when the crow distracted Chanticleer, how did the sun come up without him in the first place?" Brian asked Peepers. "Well, when the roosters crow, they give the sun energy to rise and sometimes the sun gets so much energy that it can rise by itself for one time. When Chanticleer crows, he charges the sun with energy. No charge, no sunrise. I tried explaining that to the animals on the barn but they wouldn't believe me. And now that Chanticleer is not crowing, the sun is 'misoribiting,'" answered Peepers. "Wait a minute, _roosters_? You mean there is more than one rooster who can crow to bring the sun up? Then why not just hire another rooster?" asked Stewie. Peepers answered, "Chanticleer's crowing is so strong that there is no other rooster who can match his strength. There aren't even enough roosters out there who have the combined power to emulate his powerful crowing! It can take months for the sun to orbit properly again if Chanticleer doesn't start crowing again." "Yes, and how come my street is flooded and not downtown Quahog?" asked Stewie. "It's all from the misorbit of the sun," replied Peepers.

"Perfect. Brian, let's call the cops now," said Stewie. But Brian said, "I would, but who the hell would believe us? I mean, the operator hung up on you when you tried to speak to the Pentagon because the operator didn't believe your story about the Duke. And now that we are in a universe where everyone is just an animal equivalent of our own kind from our own universe, I don't even know if I should even call Peter. Or Cleveland, or Quagmire, or even Joe. I mean, what if they are just animals in a different universe and they don't even recognize us? And when I called Peter and left a message, I don't know if I called the human Peter from our universe or an animal version of Peter from this universe, but I know one thing's for sure: I don't want to find out! Hey, Snipes. Are you following any of this?" Snipes' head was sleeping on the table. "Well, forget that! Let's go find Chanticleer now!" said Stewie. Peepers gently shook Snipes' arm to wake him up.

A waitress in the form of a fox wearing a yellow apron then approached the table. "Here's the bill. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked the waitress. "Yes, do you know a rooster named Chanticleer. He's a big rooster and crows. Do you know him? Does he ever eat here?" asked Brian. "No, sorry. I've never heard of him," replied the waitress. Brian then paid the bill to the waitress. Brian, Stewie, Peepers, and Snipes then left the cafe to look for Chanticleer.

For an hour, the group was asking random people on the street if they knew of anyone named Chanticleer. After an hour of asking, the group returned to the electronics store they passed by earlier. Brian approached the store clerk who was in the form of a dog and asked, "Do you have an C batteries?" The store clerk then said, "No, sorry. We don't have any C batteries. I don't even know if they exist." "Do you have any flashlights?" asked Brian. The store clerk then replied, "Sorry, we're sold out of flashlights and so is every other store in the city. The flood caused a lot of people to buy flashlights and that's why we're sold out. We should be expecting our next shipment in a week." "And how about a charger for this cel phone?" Brian asked as he showed the clerk his cel phone. "Nothing for that model," answered the clerk. "Oh, and one more question. Do you know about a rooster named Chanticleer? He's a big rooster, likes to crow, hard to miss?" asked Brian. "Buddy, I know a lot of people in this city, but I've never heard of a Chanticleer. Sorry, pal," replied the store clerk. Suddenly, Brian heard a noise that sounded like a laser gun with a muffled sound. Brian turned around and saw Stewie with an electronic toy laser gun. "Hey, Brian! Look at me! I'm a storm trooper!" said Stewie.

The group left the store and walked along the street; Brian was disappointed with the store's lack of important resources. "Well, we tried everything. We tried asking random passers-by if they heard of Chanticleer and no one knew him. We even asked those dogs who look like KISS." Brian reminded the group of when he asked some dogs if they knew Chanticleer. They were white dogs with black spots on their faces that resembled the face paint of KISS. "Excuse me, do any of you know who Chanticleer is?" Brian asked them. One of them asked, "Does he have tongue like this?" and stuck out his long tongue.

"And C batteries don't even exist in this universe. I guess we're going to be stuck here for months," said Brian. "Well, don't give up now, Brian. If he's in this city, I'm sure we can find him!" Stewie said positively.

As the group was walking along the street, they noticed a dog sitting on the curb of the sidewalk trying to tie his shoes. Brian, being a dog, decided to help out a fellow canine. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brian asked. "I can't tie my shoes! I've been trying so hard to do it, but I just can't get it right!" answered the dog, frustrated with not being able to tie his own shoes. "Have you tried Velcro?" asked Brian. The dog then looked at Brian with hope. "Velcro? What's Velcro?" the dog asked. "They're these little straps that go on shoes and they have two parts: One is furry the other is fuzzy! Just put the two sides together and they stick!" said Brian. "No tying required!" said Stewie. The dog then stood up with a smile and said, "Gee, thanks guys! I'm going to go to the shoe store and by some shoes with Velcro!" The dog then walked away in a good mood.

Meanwhile, as the group was saying "goodbye" to the dog, Hunch was hovering above the group and dived into a nearby bush. Hunch was hiding there so he can wait to attack the group should they be a threat. Or anyone else who may be a threat. As soon as Hunch landed in the bush, Peepers heard the sound of Hunch's landing. Peepers turned to the source of the sound. "What was that?" asked Peepers. Everyone then faced the direction Peepers was facing where she heard the sound of the crash in the bush. "I didn't hear anything," said Snipes. Stewie then looked up, pointed upwards and said, "Look!" Near the bushes was a giant neon sign of Chanticleer holding a guitar with the words "THE KING" flashing above his image. "Jumpin' Jemima pancakes! No wonder why we couldn't find him! He changed his name!" said Peepers. "Yes, like P. Diddy. I almost don't recognize him every time he changes his name," Stewie said sarcastically. "Chanticleer is the King? So he's this universe's version of Elvis Presley?" asked Brian.


	7. Chapter 7: Long Live the King

Chapter 7: Long Live the King

In the universe Stewie and Brian are in, Pinky's Palace was one of the hottest places in downtown Quahog. It was owned by Pinky, a large fox who liked to wear pink, enjoyed golfing, and was rather greedy. Pinky's Palace was also where Chanticleer, currently known as the King, was performing that night. Pinky's Palace offered dining and theater with live performances of a variety of acts. The theatre was packed on the balcony and lower level with animals, most of them being a bird of a certain breed like geese, swans, pigeons, and pheasants.

The stage was set with spotlights and the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the King!" Chanticleer then entered the stage from the curtains. He was wearing rock and roll-style clothing with a red jacket and blue, flashy pants. He then began to sing on the microphone he was holding as he moved around the stage. His backup singers sang everything in the brackets.

"Let me be your rooster  
And let me roost with you.  
Let me be your rooster  
Let me hear your sweet voice coo.  
Girl, you've thrown me for a loop.  
Well your the number one chick in this  
Chicken coop.

I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle you (I wanna rock).  
Rock, rock till the day is through.  
I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night (I wanna rock).  
Rock, rock till the mornin' light.

Well, it ain't right to rock alone  
It takes two, I do believe.  
I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)  
Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle).  
I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)  
Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, doodle to me)".

But not everyone liked the King. Meanwhile up in Pinky's office, Goldie was looking at the stage in jealousy from the window in the office. She was jealous of Chanticleer's success. Goldie, a female pheasant with human-like features, was wearing a red strapless leotard with her feathery tail sticking out at the back and much of her back exposed, long red gloves, red high-heeled shoes, red earrings, and had a feathery headband in her long blonde hair. And that was pretty much it. "Pinky," said Goldie, "I just want to know when I can finally get my turn in the spotlight." "Goldie! Will you not bother me about this already? You've gotta go on in two minutes!" exclaimed Pinky. "But I'm too good for the chorus! It's like one of those pop girl groups and I want to go solo!" Goldie said followed by a sigh. "What is it that he's got that I ain't got?" she asked. "Well, he's got Guitar Hero, his own web site, a 36-inch widescreen TV..." Pinky started. "I mean in regards to talent," said Goldie. "Oh, a voice," said Pinky. "But I also have a good singing voice! Remember the time I auditioned for American Idol?" asked Goldie. Goldie then reminded Pinky of the time when she was on American Idol. Goldie remembered when she cheerfully rushed out of the judges holding a yellow ticket while jumping up and down and cheering, "YAY! I made it! I made it! I'm going to Hollywood! Woo-hoo!"

Pinky then started to explain his reasoning to Goldie. "Look, Goldie, when I first found him, he was a nobody. Nobody wanted him, nobody cared for him, and now look where he is! Look at how big he's become! Remember, everyone starts off in the chorus, Goldie. Of course, you could always give up showbiz!" After hearing that, Goldie was terrified. She knew what Pinky was hinting to. She hopped away and said in shock, "Pinky!"

Chanticleer then finished up his act and sang the last lines of his song:

I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)  
Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle).

The crowd cheered and applauded and Chanticleer said, "Thank you! Thank you very much! I love you!"

Meanwhile, outside the entrance of the theatre, Hunch was right outside the door while holding a knife as he was waiting for Chanticleer to exit the building. "Ladies and gentlemen, the King is leaving the building!" the announcer said. Suddenly, the door opened and hit Hunch, causing Hunch to be knocked over right in front of the entrance. As Hunch lay there nearly unconscious, a red carpet rolled out in front of the entrance and over Hunch. A group of tall-walking toads were Chanticleer's bodyguards and they were leading Chanticleer along the red carpet with Hunch still underneath the red carpet. There were screaming fans on both sides of the carpet. Stewie, Brian, Pinky, and Snipes were near the red carpet as they watched Chanticleer walk on the red carpet towards Pinky's helicopter. Stewie was desperately trying to get Chanticleer's attention despite all of the screaming fans watching from outside the red carpet. Stewie was outside the red carpet while running after Chanticleer as Stewie shouted, "Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanti! Chanti! King! King! King! We need you to crow! We need you to crow to bring the sun up! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" But it was no use. Chanticleer did not hear Stewie with all of the screaming fans nor was Stewie able to get close to Chanticleer from all of the fans and bodyguards in the way. Chanticleer walked on to Pinky's helicopter and the helicopter then flew away. Stewie then turned to his friends and said, "Well, it's time for plan B."

On Pinky's helicopter, Pinky was practising his golf skills as he was talking to Chanticleer who was relaxing on a giant pillow.. "You were great out there! What can I get for ya? You name, I'll get it for ya! You want Season 1 of Seinfeld, I'll buy you the whole series and the deleted episodes!" "Well, I don't know," the King said sadly. Pinky walked up to Chanticleer and asked, "Really? What's wrong?" Chanticleer replied, "Well, I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely." "Lonely? There are 20,000 people out there screaming your name and you say that you're lonely? You're a hit!" "I know, but I just miss being back on the farm," said Chanticleer. "But remember what they did you on the farm? They don't love you. Here, look at this," said Pinky. Pinky then took out his laptop and went onto Chanticleer's YouTube page. "You see that? Your videos on YouTube have a combined total of over 200 million views! They love you!" exclaimed Pinky. Pinky then picked up his cell phone and contacted the operator of the helicopter. "Murray, get us out of here," Pinky ordered. Pinky then made another phone call. "Hello, Goldie? How would you like to get out of the chorus?" he said on the phone.

Meanwhile, back in downtown Quahog, Stewie was contacting the animals at his house in the new universe with his two-way radio. Brian, Snipes, and Peepers were gathering around Stewie. "Hello?" the voice at the other radio answered. "Hello, who's this?" Stewie asked. "This is Stuey. Stuey the pig," the voice answered. "Well you listen here, Stuey! There is only ONE Stewie around here and that's ME! As long as I'm around, you're Stu. Do I make myself clear?" Stewie yelled in the phone. "I'm not pig stew, am I?" Stuey the pig asked worriedly; he was confused with the words "Stu" and "stew". "No, just the name Stu. It's short for Stewie. But tell you what, you can just be Stuart! So tell me what's happening," said Stewie. "We're doing alright. We're keeping ourselves safe with the flashlight and we still have some power left in the first pair of batteries that were in the flashlight. We haven't used the second one yet." said Stuart. "Have any owls come yet?" asked Stewie. "No, no owls. Everything is fine." Stuart said. "Well, that's good. If you need anything just call us. We're keeping our radio on" said Brian. Brian then spoke to the group and said, "Alright, now let's get some rest. We can all rest underneath that tree," Brian said as he pointed to a green-leafed tree. Everyone walked underneath the tree and laid down on their backs. "Good night, everyone," said Peepers. "Good night," Brian, Stewie, and Snipes responded before closing their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Plan B

Chapter 8: Plan B

The next morning, as Stewie, Brian, Snipes, and Peepers were sleeping underneath the tree, there was only enough sun for it to appear to be a sunrise. Stewie woke up, rubbed his eyes, smiled and started singing and skipping. "It's a wonderful day for pie!" he sang. Brian, who was now half awake with his eyes half-open, said to Stewie, "Stewie, it's not a Disney film."

Later that day, Pinky and Chanticleer were in Pinky's limousine. Pinky's cell phone then started ringing and he answered it. "Hello. Hi, boss! What was that? A magpie, a mouse, a dog, and a BABY? What is this, some kind of fan-fiction?" asked Pinky. The Duke was the one who was on the other line. "This is no fiction. They want to bring Chanticleer back to the farm, you don't want that because he makes you lots of money. I don't want that because he will crow, bring up the sun, and make me miserable," said the Duke. Pinky then gained interest in what the Duke was saying. "What should I do about it?" asked Pinky. "Chanticleer still thinks that they don't want him on the farm and that's good. Make sure it is kept like that because the baby and his friends are trying to convince him to come back to the farm. Make sure they don't bring him back. And if you see the baby, tell him that I still want him," said the Duke. "Thank you, boss! I'll make sure of that!" Pinky said before he hung up the phone.

Later that night at Pinky's Palace, there was a sign in front of the palace that said, "NO DOGS, MAGPIES, MICES, OR BABIES." Brian, Stewie, Snipes, and Peepers were all looking at the sign in shock. "Well, that's racist!" said Brian. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's go disguise ourselves!" suggested Stewie. Stewie then quickly ran off and a few seconds later, he came back wearing a blonde wig, red stilettos, red lipstick, and a red, strapless dress that exposed his shoulders. "How do I look?" asked Stewie. "Stewie, you look ridiculous, but I think I know where this is going," said Brian. He then quickly ran off and a few seconds later, he came back wearing a tuxedo and top hat. "There! With this tuxedo, they won't suspect I'm a dog!" said Brian. "Great idea! Let's go wear tuxedos to disguise ourselves!" said Snipes. Snipes then ran off and a few seconds later, he came back holding tuxedo-penguin costumes for himself and Peepers. "Okay, when I said 'tuxedos', that's not what I meant!" said Brian. The disguises of the group were able to help them get inside Pinky's Palace without getting stopped. It was a good thing, because Rover Dangerfield wasn't allowed in. Rover was anxiously shaking his tie as he said, "I'll tell ya! I thought I was performing tonight! Now I get no respect here!"

Stewie, Brian, Peepers, and Snipes were at the dining area near the front of the stage inside Pinky's Palace. Stewie was writing a letter as Snipes was enjoying his lasagna. Stewie was reading out loud what he was writing. "Dear Chanticleer, we're sorry we doubted you on the farm. Please come back. Yours truly...ok, now everyone sign! This is part of plan B!" Stewie then signed his name. Pinky and Snipes dipped their hand in a plate of lasagna sauce and used it as a hand print as a signature for the letter. "Brian, would you like to use the pen?" asked Stewie as he was holding out the pen. But Brian just stuck his hand in the lasagna sauce and made a lasagna sauce hand print on the paper as a signature. "Oh no you didn't!" said Stewie. A waiter in the form of a rhino was next to the table of Stewie and his friends. "Excuse me, sir. Can you please give this to the King?" Peepers politely asked as she held the letter to the waiter. "Yes, it's very important," stated Stewie. "Oh, and waiter, we asked for a light cola, this stuff weighs a ton!" said Snipes as he was tilted the glass towards him. As he was tilting the glass towards himself, Snipes did not realize that the soda was pouring down on his penguin tuxedo costume. This caused his tuxedo costume to fall down this his feet and therefore exposing himself for who he was. Unfortunately, Stewie didn't quite understand what was going on. He thought Snipes was doing it on purpose. "Yes, I mean look at it!" said Stewie as he was pouring the soda down his dress. The soda he poured on the top of his dress caused the top part of his dress to sink down, therefore exposing is his breasts. Stewie quickly looked down in panic but he then pulled his dress back up over his chest. He laughed femininely and said, "Oh my! How embarrassing!" The rhino looked at Stewie, pulled out a two-way radio and said, "Give me the boss."

Backstage, Goldie was sitting a cushion that was seated on the lower part of a giant clam shell. "It sounds bad, Pinky," she said. "Bad? Well, it's only a little bad, but not a BIG bad! Just remember, he's lonely and that bad little baby wants to take him away!" Pinky explained to Goldie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pinky's Palace proudly presents, the King!" the announcer called! Chanticleer then appeared on an underwater-themed stage while wearing a white Elvis Presley-style jumpsuit. The stage had the resemblance of a pirate ship with seaweed, treasure chests, and sea animals. He then started singing his song. Once again, the backup singers sing the lines in brackets.

"Well down in Tupelo,  
I was so alone.  
I never had no money  
Had no honey to call my own.

That's why I'm treasure hunting  
Treasure hunting for my love.  
(He's treasure hunting for his love)

Well I've been everywhere  
Searching high and low,  
But I ain't found no rainbow yet  
That has a pot of gold."

"Well, if the waiter can't send my letter to the King, then I will have to do the next plan B and send it myself," said Stewie. Stewie then folded the letter into a paper airplane. He was about to throw it, but he stopped himself. "Oh, I almost forgot" said Stewie. He took out two miniature jet engines from his pocket and attached them to the back of each wing on the paper airplane. Stewie then threw the paper airplane with the jet engines activated, but he missed throwing it at Chanticleer. The letter landed in the mouth of a model of a shark rotating in a circular motion around the stage while hanging from a rope. "Nice throw, Stewie!" Peepers said sarcastically. Suddenly, they heard a threatening voice said to their table, "Hey! You guys are dead meat!" They turned to the voice and noticed the rhino waiter with the toad bouncer. The toad bouncer was holding a sign that said, "NO DOGS, MAGPIES, MICES, OR BABIES." For Stewie and Brian, what was more scary was that the waiter sounded exactly like their neighbour who is also a police officer, Joe Swanson. "What? That's racist!" Brian protested. "Oh, and it's mice not mices. Mices isn't even a word." "Shut up!" yelled the toad bouncer. Brian pointed away from the table and said, "Look! A mixed-species couple!" The bouncer and waiter turned around and said, "Huh?" As soon as they turned around, Brian shouted, "Run!" as Brian and the gang ran away. The toad began chasing after them until suddenly, he tripped over a chair, fell to the ground and yelled, "Ow! My legs! I can't move!" Stewie and his friends ran backstage to hide from the bouncers. "Stewie, I think that toad was the animal version of our neighbour Joe Swanson! He didn't even recognize us!" Brian said to Stewie. Immediately, they noticed some lobster costumes that were backstage and Stewie, Brian, and Snipes decided to put some on in order to disguise themselves. Peepers, on the other hand, ran to the control room to control the props on the stage.

While backstage, Goldie asked Pinky, "Do you promise no one gets hurt?" Pinky responded, "No one gets hurt. Just do the number, make him happy, and keep him away from that bad little baby!" Stewie, Brian, and Snipes then walked on the stage wearing lobster costumes to match the underwater-themed stage. Stewie jumped on a moving shark that had his letter in its mouth. He removed the letter from the mouth of the shark and held on to the shark as it rotated around the stage. Peepers, who was still in the control room, pulled a lever to move the shark closer to Chanticleer. Chanticleer was just finishing up his song and sang, "Yeah I got that treasure hunting fever - for love!" At that moment, Chanticleer's hand was in the air just as Stewie placed the letter into Chanticleer's hand. Chanticleer clenched his hand and grabbed the letter without even noticing. Then Chanticleer had a surprised look on his face as he turned towards his hand and noticed that he grabbed a letter in the middle of his act.

"Now!" Pinky said as he pushed Goldie towards the stage. Goldie then danced towards Chanticleer, put her arms around him, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Goldie then started shaking her hips and rubbing her body against Chanticleer. She then began to sing.

"Deep, deep. The trouble you're in.

I'll throw you to the sharks and you can't swim."

After that line in the song, Goldie sneakingly snatched the letter from Chanticleer's hand. As Brian watched, he helplessly looked at stage and said, "Oh no! She has the letter! What are we going to do?" "Plan C," said Stewie. Stewie and Brian then went backstage to get changed for their next act. They both came back wearing tuxedos. Soon, Goldie was finishing the last line of her song and sang, "I'm a swimmin' with, I'm a swimmin' with you. I'm a swimmin' with you." And at that moment, it was showtime for Stewie and Brian.

During Goldie's act, Stewie gave Peepers in the control room a CD with the instrumental of the song that Stewie and Brian are about to sing. After Goldie finished her song, Peepers played the track.

Brian:

"I don't care if the sun don't shine.  
I do my drinking in the evening time.  
When I'm in Rhode Island."

As Brian was singing, he tried walking towards Goldie and grab the letter from her hand without anyone noticing, but Goldie turned away as if she was dancing.

Stewie:

"You can sit in the sun and camp.  
I get my colour from a sun ray lamp.

When I'm in Rhode Island."

Stewie also walked towards Goldie to try to grab the letter from her, only when he tried to get the letter, Goldie put her hands around Chanticleer to avoid Stewie taking the letter.

"Hey, boss. Should I take'em out?" a toad bouncer asked Pinky. "No, these guys are good!" said Pinky.

Brian:

"We go together there's no mistake,"

Stewie:

"Like a bowl of chowder and a big clam cake,"

Stewie was walking towards Goldie from the left and Brian was walking towards Goldie from the right.

Brian and Stewie:

"And we love Rhode Island."

Brian and Stewie were still walking towards Goldie and towards each other. They both tried to take the letter from Goldie's hand, but Goldie spun around as she danced. Brian and Stewie missed the letter they tried to grab, bumped into each other, and fell to the ground. The audience gave a standing ovation as they applauded and cheered while forgetting that Stewie was a baby and Brian was a dog. Brian and Stewie got up and bowed. They then left the stage and the theatre with Snipes and Peepers.


	9. Chapter 9: Chanticleer's Love

Chapter 9: Goldie's and Chanticleer's Love

Chanticleer and Goldie were sitting together on the rooftop of a building that was decorated to resemble the farm Chanticleer used to live on. They were sitting on a cushioned swing bench held up by vines. The fenced rooftop area consisted of a barn and a grassy area with a few trees to remind Chanticleer of his life on the farm. Now that Goldie is with Chanticleer, he did not feel so lonesome for the animals on the farm anymore which was exactly the way Pinky and the Duke wanted it. There was just one problem with their plan: Goldie was only supposed to pretend to fall in love with Chanticleer, but she was falling in love for real. Goldie and Chanticleer were crooning to each other as they caressed each other on the swing bench.

Meanwhile, on a different rooftop, Stewie, Brian, Peepers, and Snipes were observing the romance. Brian was intrigued by Chanticleer's getaway on the rooftop. "Looks like Chanticleer has his own Graceland," said Brian. "More like Neverland! Look, there's even a scarecrow that looks like Meg!" said Stewie as he pointed to a scarecrow that looked like his sister Meg. Stewie then heard Goldie sing. "My gosh, that Goldie has such a lovely singing voice! I think I'm a fan of hers now! Oh, I just wish I could join her on that swing!" exclaimed Stewie. Brian said, "Stewie, I thought you were-" "Quiet you!" Stewie interrupted.

"Ah, isn't this romantic?" asked Peepers. "Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mush. Let's go eat! That food they had back in Pinky's Palace was AMAZING! Whose up for lasagna?" said Snipes. "Hmm, Garfield?" asked Brian. "Oh, come on! How can we all think of food now?" said Stewie. Stewie then began calling out for Chanticleer. "Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanti! Chanti! Chanti! King! King! King! King!" But Chanticleer didn't even recognize Stewie's calls. "Goldie, you have no idea how lonely I felt when I left the farm. I felt so lonely, it was as if there was a giant hole in my heart," Chanticleer said to Goldie. "Oh, you poor thing!" Goldie responded. "My heart is so full with love right now, it can just pop like a balloon," Chanticleer told Goldie romantically. Goldie then had a shocked expression on her face from the gory thoughts she had of Chanticleer's heart popping like a balloon, but she played it cool and said, "Oh, King! You say the nicest things!" "Chanticleer! Chanticleer" Stewie called, but Chanticleer still did not hear Stewie. "Sorry, Stewie, but we're just no match for her. I guess I'll have to hope that Jillian is in the form of a dog in this universe so we can live with her and I'll make sure I don't screw up the relationship this time," said Brian while referring to his ex-Girlfriend Jillian from his universe. "Oh yeah? Well if I can't talk to Chanticleer, then I'm talking to Goldie!" said Stewie. Goldie and Chanticleer then sang the end of their love song together. "As I kiss and coo. Kiss, kiss and coo-a with you," they sang. They then kissed each other on the lips. Three times.


	10. Chapter 10: Stewie vs Goldie

Chapter 10: Stewie vs. Goldie

Stewie, Brian, Peepers, and Snipes were outside right outside of the gates of Pinky Pictures, a movie studio owned by Pinky. It is believed that if Pinky ran Pinky's Palace and owned Pinky Pictures, then Goldie, who performed at Pinky's Palace, would also be at Pinky Pictures. They were reading a newspaper that was right outside of the gates to Pinky Pictures. "'Goldie Pheasant to co-star in King's new picture'," Stewie read aloud. "So we must be in luck! She has to be in there!" Peepers said with excitement. "Oh, look at this headline, guys! 'The bird is the word!' I wonder who put that in there," said Stewie. "Stewie, how are you going to get through those gates and into her trailer over there?" Brian asked as he pointed to Goldie's trailer that was inside the gates of Pinky Pictures. Stewie smiled and answered, "Brian, you know me! If I can sneak into the Pentagon, I can sneak into anywhere!"

Inside Goldie's dressing room, it was decorated with flowers in vases. The pink mirror, the pink dresser, and the pink rug added to the feminine theme in Goldie's room. Her pink dresser had on it some flower vases, her pink mirror, and some beauty products like makeup and hair products. Goldie was wearing the same thing she would wear in Pinky's Palace, only her leotard and headband had sequins on them. She was spraying perfume on herself and singing to herself as Stewie snuck out from behind the mirror on Goldie's dresser to approach Goldie. Stewie was now standing on Goldie's dresser beside the mirror.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Stewie started. Goldie quietly yelled in shock. She became surprised as she accidentally squeezed her perfume bottle while the perfume bottle was facing Stewie and sprayed perfume on him. Goldie turned to Stewie and asked, "Who are you?" "I just wanted to say...a-achoo! I...achoo!" Stewie sneezed. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Goldie. "My gosh, this perfume is stronger my sister's perfume!" exclaimed Stewie. He then recalled the time when he was in his house and he smelled something peculiar. Stewie sniffed and asked, "What the devil is that smell?" Meg then walked by and said, "Oh, hi Stewie! Do you like my new perfume?" Stewie then ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"I...achoo!" Stewie sneezed again. "Oh, you poor thing!" said Goldie. Goldie took a giant tissue and placed it over Stewie. "There," she said as she was placing the tissue over Stewie. Stewie was now covered in a giant tissue. "Now, what are you doing in my dressing room?" Goldie asked Stewie. Stewie then removed the tissue from over his body and spoke in a serious tone. "My name is Stewie Griffin. My dog Brian and I are from a universe different than yours and we are trying to get back to our own universe. My transporter device can only operate with solar-powered energy and we need the sun to come out to charge it, but the sun is not coming out. So that's why we want to ask you to get your boyfriend Chanticleer to crow so he can bring the sun out, charge our transporter device, and we can go home!" Stewie smiled and asked, "Sounds simple right?" But Goldie pointed at Stewie and said, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You're the bad baby Pinky told me about!" "Bad? You mean bad as in Michael Jackson bad?" Stewie asked. "Because I'm bad! I'm bad! Come on!" Stewie sang as he danced like Michael Jackson. "Or bad as in...well, bad bad?" he asked. Goldie picked a flower vase and warned Stewie, "You go away or I'll scream!" "Oh, really is that the best you can do? Because I have some important information for you!" stated Stewie. Goldie screamed and threw the flower vase at Stewie, but Stewie dodged the flower vase and the vase shattered right next to him. "Bring it on, bitch!" he shouted. Goldie then jump kicked towards Stewie as she yelled and Stewie jump kicked off the dresser towards Goldie. They both kicked each other and knocked each other down. Stewie got up and went into a fit of rage as he transformed himself into a giant, yellow anthropomorphic chicken and was a head taller than Goldie.

Goldie got back up and charged towards Stewie, who was now a giant anthropomorphic chicken, as she delivered a punch. Stewie delivered a punch back. Goldie and Stewie then delivered punches at each other as they moved across the room until Goldie kicked Stewie to the ground. Goldie jumped on Stewie and punched him in the face repeatedly until Stewie rolled over, placed Goldie on the ground, and then punched her in the face repeatedly. After a few punches, Goldie kicked Stewie off of her. Both of them stood up and both of them now had bruises on their faces. Goldie delivered a hook punch at Stewie, but Stewie ducked and uppercutted Goldie's chest. There was now a tear on the front right side of Goldie's leotard. Goldie kicked Stewie with her right leg, but Stewie grabbed Goldie's leg and pulled it towards him, causing a tear in the tights Goldie was wearing on the side of her right leg she kicked with; as well it caused a red scrape in her leg. A small amount of blood started to trickle from that red scrape. As Stewie pulled Goldie towards her, Goldie fell on her back. With one leg in Stewie's hand, Goldie used her other leg to kick Stewie back. Goldie got up and jumped on her dresser. She picked up another flower vase, screamed and threw it at Stewie. The flower vase landed right on his chest. The flower vase shattered on impact. Stewie then screamed out loud in agonizing pain. The glass from the flower vase was sticking out of his feathers and blood started to appear from the cuts the glass caused. Stewie, who was now really PO'ed, jumped on top of the dresser and punched Goldie off of the dresser. She was now laying flat on her back on the ground. He grabbed Goldie's perfume bottle, jumped on top of her, and squeezed the perfume bottle right into Goldie's face. She let out a piercing shriek as Stewie sprayed the perfume bottle in her face. Goldie's eyes were now a bit red and watery from the sting of the perfume. She slapped the perfume battle out of Stewie's hands and the perfume bottle shattered as it hit the ground. Goldie punched Stewie in the chest and Stewie was knocked off of Goldie. Stewie was back on his feet and Goldie then got back on hers. The top right part of the front of Goldie's leotard was starting to peel off. Stewie and Goldie exchanged a few more punches until they both simultaneously punched each other on the face and knocked each other down.

Stewie and Goldie then stood up. Goldie and Stewie were now standing about two yards away from each other. Stewie was hunched over and staring at Goldie. The broken glass was still sticking out of his body and the blood was still dripping out from the cuts caused by the glass. He was panting, breathing, and trying to catch his breath. Goldie, was also hunched over as she was staring at Stewie. She had her hand over the part of her leotard that was falling off while she still had a tear in her leotard, a rip in her tights, and a black eye that was not from her eye shadow makeup. She too, was panting, breathing, and trying to catch her breath. Goldie was standing in front of her dresser while Stewie was standing right in front of the door in her trailer. After about fifteen seconds of panting and breathing, Goldie ran towards Stewie and she did a jump kick as she yelled, "Hiiiiiiii-yaaa!" She jump kicked Stewie right through the door of her trailer. Stewie landed on the brick pavement with his back on the ground. Suddenly, he morphed back into his human self and the glass fell out of Stewie's body. Stewie now only had bruises on his face. Brian, Peepers, and Snipes then ran over to Stewie. "Stewie, are you alright?" Snipes asked. Stewie said wearily, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think. I got kicked out. Literally." "Stewie, since when could you morph into a chicken?" asked Brian. "Since the time we went into that anime universe," Stewie replied.

Stewie remembered when his family were in an anime universe fighting an evil robot. Everyone in the family had magical powers and was dressed as an anime-style hero. Meg, who was dressed as a sailor scout, shouted, "Magical beam...ATTACK!" as she shot a powerful beam at the robot. The beam knocked over the robot. It slowly tried to get back up, but Stewie, who was morphed into a chicken, ran to the robot and beat the pulp out of it until Stewie knocked the robot's head off. The family then morphed back into their original selves and started cheering. Brian, who resembled a mechanical dog, ran to the family while they were celebrating. "What did I miss?" asked Brian. "Nothing," the family replied.

"Brian, that was fun! I want to fight her again!" Stewie exclaimed excitedly. "Stewie, no!" Peepers ordered. "Well, we better find a new way to speak to Chanticleer, because-" Brian started, but suddenly, a net started to emerge from underneath the brick pavement they were standing on. It scooped up the group as the net closed in on them as it was raised up. They were now all trapped inside the net that was dangling from above. Pinky walked over to them, looked up, and laughed. "Well, well. Look what we have here. The dog, the mouse, the magpie, and the baby!" "You won't get away with this!" shouted Brian. "Max, lock them up in my trailer, make sure the King doesn't know about this!" Pinky ordered. Goldie was watching this from the window in her trailer. She closed the curtains of the window and said, "Oh no. What have I done? I haven't been this foolish since the time I dressed up as the Spice Girls!" Goldie then had a flashback and remembered the time she was at a costume party wearing an unusual costume: A combination of the outfits each of the Spice Girls wear. A female pheasant friend approached Goldie at the party and asked her, "So, which Spice Girl are you dressed up as?" "All of them!" Goldie cheerfully replied.

Goldie applied makeup on herself to hide her blood, bruises, and her black eye. She then started cleaning up the mess from the fight in her trailer.


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Escape

Chapter 11: The Great Escape

Later that morning, Stewie, Brian, Snipes, and Peepers were asleep in the net they were trapped in. The net was tied up and hanging from the ceiling in Pinky's trailer. Stewie slowly woke up as he slowly opened his eyes. "Brian, am I dead?" Stewie asked. Brian then woke up with his eyes half-open and said, "No, Stewie. We're still alive." Peepers and Snipes then woke up. Pinky opened the door to his trailer and entered. He walked up to his trapped victims and looked up at them. "Finally! I have caught all of you! Did you really think you can get your friend Chanticleer to crow for you guys? I will not let you guys take Chanticleer away from me just so he can crow to bring the sun up! Just like how the Duke wanted me to!" said Pinky. "The Duke? Wait a minute, so that means you've been forming an alliance with him all this time!" Brian said with shock. "Exactly! And as long as you are trapped in this net, I won't let you guys get away! Oh, and Stewie, the Duke still wants you!" said Pinky. "Well, you can tell the Duke he can kiss my-mph!" said Stewie as Brian covered his mouth at the end of the sentence. "Heh, heh, heh. Now I'm going to go watch my favourite show I recorded last night," said Pinky as he turned on the television. Pinky's cell phone then rang and he answered it. "Hello? Hang on a sec, let me go outside of my trailer. I can get better reception," said Pinky. He then left the trailer to continue talking on his cell phone. "I wonder what show he wanted to watch," said Snipes. The group heard an announcement on the TV, "We now return to 'The Very Worst of American Idol'." The screen then showed a female goose singing with a terrible voice, "I don't wanna clooooose my eyyyyyyeeeessss!" Stewie, Brian, Peepers, and Snipes screamed in terror at the television from the awful singing.

Pinky was outside his trailer as he spoke on his cell phone. "Yeah, I've got the dog, the magpie, the mouse, and the baby all tied up in my trailer!" said Pinky. Meanwhile, Hunch was flying above Pinky's trailer as he overheard Pinky. "Aha!" Hunch shouted in excitement. He dived into the swimming pool that is part of Pinky's trailer. While underwater, Hunch looked through the glass window that was connected to one of the walls of the swimming pool and to Pinky's trailer. Hunch was looking at the room with the group tied up in Pinky's trailer through the window in the swimming pool and he recognized his foes that were tied up in the net. Meanwhile, Stewie was talking to Brian and said, "Hey, Brian! Check it out! This guy is loves golf! I mean, look at this place! He's got golf clubs, golf trophies, a mini-golf hole, golf balls..." "Uh, guys. We've got company," said Peepers as she pointed to the window. Everyone turned to the window and noticed Hunch was underwater and that he found them. Hunch then flew out of the swimming pool and onto the roof of the trailer. He landed near a metal roof door on the trailer. Hunch took out his pocket knife and started shaking it to change the weapon in the knife. First, Hunch shook out a corkscrew. Then he shook out a comb, then a brush, then a TV remote, and then a knife. Finally, Hunch shook his pocket knife again and out came a light sabre. "May the force be with me!" said Hunch. Hunch then started carving a big hole in the metal sun roof and made it big enough for him to get in. "Peepers, can you chew threw the ropes?" Brian asked as Hunch was carving a hole in the roof. Peepers then started nibbling at the rope. "I can't! The rope is too hard!" said Peepers. Hunch finally carved a hole in the roof and cried, "Total determination!" Hunch said with joy followed by an evil laugh. While holding his light sabre, Hunch flew down the roof to the net Stewie and his friends were captured in.

Meanwhile, at Pinky studios, Pinky was shooting a movie with Chanticleer and Goldie in the scene. Chanticleer was wearing a blue open jacket, a purple kerchief around his neck, a yellow belt, navy pants, and black shoes. Goldie this time was wearing a black strapless leotard with pink fringes around the waist, long pink gloves, black high-heeled shoes, purple earrings, and a purple feathery headband. In the film shoot, Chanticleer was riding a pink motorcycle with Goldie riding along in the back while holding Chanticleer. They were riding in front of a moving background while on a treadmill and that gave the illusion of the motorcycle moving. Chanticleer was lip synching to his musical number, when all of the sudden, the filming and the music track stopped. "Cut! Murray, what's with the snow? It's summer time!" said Pinky as he was looking at Murray, a chimpanzee, who was shaking fake snow from above the set. "And how about a smile on that pheasant?" Pinky ordered Goldie. Pinky then walked away to speak to his crew members on the set.

Goldie and Chanticleer hopped off the motorcycle. "King, can I talk to you for a moment?" Goldie asked. Goldie and Chanticleer walked behind the set. "What is it, Goldie?" Chanticleer asked. "I have done something awful," Goldie sadly admitted. "Let me guess: You bought twenty pairs of shoes last month," Chanticleer guessed. "No, it wasn't that, I-" Goldie started before Chanticleer interrupted with a second guess. "Oh, I know! You put up a video on the Internet and you regret putting it up! I can relate to that!" said Chanticleer as he reminded himself of a blooper reel he once put up on the Internet showcasing mistakes of one of his movies. "No, it's not that," Goldie said sadly. "What is it, baby?" Chanticleer asked. Goldie handed Chanticleer the letter that Stewie wrote which was signed by Stewie and his friends. Chanticleer looked down at the letter. "Those signatures. Snipes, Peepers, a dog, and someone named Stewie. Goldie, where did you get this?" he asked. "I got it from you on the nigh we first met," Goldie admitted. "Well I remember the dog singing with the baby as they were protesting the ban in the theatre, but were Snipes and Peepers here?" Chanticleer asked. "They're still here," said Goldie. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" asked Chanticleer. "Because she wasn't supposed to!" answered Pinky as he walked behind the set. "Goldie, I'm disappointed in you! I said to entertain him, not educate him!" sneered Pinky. "Entertain me? Like the time you had a female rooster dancing out of a birthday cake for me?" Chanticleer asked Pinky. Chanticleer remembered the time when he was at his birthday party that Pinky threw for him and Chanticleer was standing in front of a giant cake when suddenly, a female rooster danced out of the cake with cake and icing all over her. "Happy birthday too you!" she sang sexily.

"What's this all about?" Chanticleer asked. "Calm down, King! Your friends are just fine!" Pinky assured. "No, they're not! Pinky's got them tied up!" Goldie corrected. She then turned to Pinky and said, "Pinky, you're one bad mother-" Goldie started. "Shut yo' mouth!" Pinky yelled back. Chanticleer tackled Pinky to the ground and grabbed him by the neck. "Where are they?! What have you done to them?!" he demanded. Some of Pinky's toad security guards pulled Chanticleer off of him. "Don't hurt him, boys. He's got a movie to a make," Pinky ordered. "I'm not making a movie with you!" Chanticleer snapped back. "Oh, yeah? I put a lot of money into this picture and I don't want to lose my money just like how you don't want to lose your friends!" Pinky sneered with a smile. "That's blackmail!" Chanticleer shouted. "That's show-biz!" Pinky replied. "MAKE UP!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, back in Pinky's trailer, Stewie, Brian, Snipes, and Peepers were still caught in the net that was tied up and hanging in Pinky's trailer. Hunch was still holding his light sabre. "Now, where share I start?" he asked. "Well, you can start by turning the TV off," Snipes suggested. Hunch then faced the TV and noticed that "The Very Worst of American Idol" was on. "Aaahhhh!" screamed Hunch. He then flew to the TV, pressed the power button on the TV and the TV turned off. "Wow, that's a relief! I couldn't even stand thing for a minute! Now where was I? Oh yes!" Hunch said as he just remembered his next step. Hunch then cut the top of the net that the group was trapped in. The net was cut loose from the ceiling and the group all fell down to the ground. Brian looked up at Hunch confused. "You're freeing us?" Brian asked. "Well, not quite. I can let you go if your friend accepts his offer," said Hunch, who was referring to Stewie. Hunch then turned to Stewie and said, "Stewie. The Duke is giving you another chance to join him! Just imagine all of the fun things we can all do together! We can travel the world in your universe after we take over it! Stewie, don't you want to go back home to your universe? You know, you do have to join us if you want to go back home!" Stewie was uninterested and said, "Everyone, get ready to kick some-"

Back at the set of Pinky's studios, one of Pinky's bodyguards was holding a clapperboard. "Stand by!" he called, followed by Murray echoing, "Stand by!" "Quiet on the set!" he announced, followed by Murray repeating, "Quiet on the set!" The bodyguard then turned to Murray and ordered, "Hey! You too!" "Where are they tied up, Goldie?" Chanticleer whispered. "In Pinky's trailer outside," Goldie whispered back. The toad with the clapperboard held the clapperboard in front of the camera, "22A take two!" he announced and then clapped the clapperboard. Chanticleer was looking around and noticed that the garage door of the building they were filming in was open. "Action!" Pinky called. "Hang on, honey!" Chanticleer told Goldie. Goldie held on to Chanticleer as he started the engine of the motorcycle and took off. Chanticleer drove the motorcycle right out of the building. "This is not in the script!" exclaimed Pinky. "Stop those birds!" he ordered. "I haven't been this frustrated since the time I played golf against Happy Gilmore!" Pinky remembered the time he was in a golf tournament and Happy Gilmore, who was in the form of a dog, was shouting at his golf ball that was right outside the hole. "You're supposed to go to your home, ball! Go to your home! Roll inside your home!" he shouted at the ball. "Oh, geeze. When's Bob Barker coming?" Pinky asked himself.

Meanwhile in Pinky's trailer, Brian was fighting against Hunch inside the trailer. Hunch was holding his light sabre while Brian was holding a frying pan he found in the trailer. Luckily for Brian, Hunch's light sabre wasn't strong enough to cut through the metal frying pan. The two were engaged in a sword fight-style battle while they used a light sabre and a frying pan as weapons. After a minute into their battle, Brian knocked out Hunch's light sabre out of his hand. "Batter up!" he called as he swung the frying pan like a baseball bat. The swing struck Hunch and sent hit flying towards the door of the trailer. Hunch was now limping on the ground as Brian was holding a giant frying pan as he prepared to deliver a final blow.

Goldie was still riding on the motorcycle with Chanticleer. She saw Pinky's trailer up ahead. "There it is!" Goldie told Chanticleer as she pointed forwards. Chanticleer then zoomed up ahead closer to the trailer and brushed Goldie's long hair out of his eyes. "Watch out, King!" Goldie shouted as the motorcycle got really close to the trailer. "Whoa!" Chanticleer shouted as he realized how close he was to the trailer. Suddenly, the motorcycle crashed into the steps leading to Pinky's trailer. As soon as the motorcycle crashed into the steps, Chanticleer and Goldie went flying into the glass door of the trailer with Goldie still holding on to Chanticleer while Chanticleer hit the glass first. The glass doors shattered on impact as Chanticleer and Goldie crashed through them. Chanticleer and Goldie landed on top of Hunch and sent Hunch flying across the room as soon as Chanticleer landed on him. Goldie quickly jumped off of Chanticleer. Brian, not noticing that Hunch was no longer on the ground, struck the frying pan towards the ground and hit Chanticleer on the head. Chanticleer was now knocked out on the ground. "Oh my gosh! I killed Chanticleer!" Brian shouted. "You bastard!" Stewie shouted back. Stewie walked over to Chanticleer and put his hand around Chanticleer's neck. "He's still alive. I can feel his pulse," said Stewie. Goldie kneeled down to hug Chanticleer after the hit he received on the head. "King! Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed in shock as she shed a tear. Stewie noticed that Chanticleer's right arm was bleeding. The bleeding was caused from the glass that was shattered as he and Goldie crashed through the window. Stewie took out a first aid kit and wrapped a cloth bandage around the cuts on Chanticleer's arm. Stewie looked up at Goldie who was still hugging Chanticleer as she shedded tears. Stewie noticed that Goldie also had a cut on her arm. Stewie walked close to Goldie and held her right arm as he wrapped a cloth bandage around the cut on her arm. He then took out a tissue and held it up to Goldie. "It's not as big as the one you gave me, but it will do," Stewie said softly. Goldie then took the tissue and wiped the tears from her face with it.

Peepers walked up to Chanticleer and opened up his closed eyelid of his right eye. "Jumpin' Jemima's pancakes! It's him!" she said in awe. Suddenly, the group heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance. They looked up and they saw Pinky's bodyguard toads on motorcycles and they were heading towards the trailer. "We gotta get outta here!" said Snipes. "Let's go through there!" Peepers suggested as they pointed towards the vent. The group snuck out of the trailer through the vent as Stewie, Snipes, Brian, and Goldie carried Chanticleer through the vent. Right outside the trailer, they saw Pinky's pink Cadillac parked in front of the trailer. The trailer was connected to the back of the Cadillac. "Anyone up for a little grand theft auto?" asked Brian. "Oh, no! Not Pinky's Caddie!" whispered Goldie. Snipes opened the door and everyone hopped into the car. Stewie and Brian dragged Chanticleer into the back of the car. Brian moved to the driver's seat and Stewie was in the passenger seat next to Brian. "I'll start it up," said Stewie. Stewie got underneath the steering wheel of the car as he started tinkering with it. "Stewie, how are you going to steal a car?" Brian asked. Brian then heard engine start. "Brian, get us out of here so we can be gone in sixty seconds!" ordered Stewie (while making a reference to a movie title.) Brian started driving the car with the trailer attached to the back of it. Pinky was chasing the trailer in his golf cart and his bodyguards were chasing it in motorcycles.

"I'm going to check up on the passengers in the back," Stewie told Brian. As Brian was driving the car away from Pinky and his bodyguards, Stewie hopped into the backseat. Goldie was accompanying Chanticleer as he was laying down on one of the seats in the back of the car. As soon as Stewie arrived at the back of the car, he sat on Goldie's lap. "Oh my goodness!" Goldie exclaimed. She was a bit scared after Stewie unexpectedly sat on her lap and was still a bit frightened by Stewie after the fight they had. "How is he doing?" Stewie asked. "I don't know. It's still too early to tell. I hope he gets better," said Goldie. "Listen, I'm sorry I had to fight you. I only meant to defend myself so Brian and I can go home," Stewie apologized. "And I'm sorry I threw that vase at you, Stewie. I was defending myself because Pinky told me you were bad," Goldie apologized. Stewie smiled and said, "But I heard your singing and I have to say, you have a lovely singing voice! In fact, I think I'm a fan of yours now!" "Oh, thank you, Stewie!" Goldie replied. "So, when's your next performance?" Stewie asked. "Well, I might be performing next week, but I will either be in the chorus or I will have a solo act. Hopefully I can go solo," Goldie answered.

"Oh, and by the way, Goldie?" Stewie asked.

"Yes, Stewie?"  
"You're gorgeous!"  
"Awwww, Stewie!" Goldie kissed Stewie on his forehead. Stewie smiled as he clenched his fists, shook them up and down excitedly and said, "Ooooooohhh!"

"Stewie, look behind you!" Peepers called. Stewie looked behind him and noticed that Hunch was holding on to a plunger that was sticking on to the trailer. He was slowly making his way to the car with the plunger by moving the plunger closer and closer to the car as he slowly travelled along the trailer. "For some reason, he's not flying," said Stewie. "But we gotta act fast so he doesn't get us! We're going to detach the trailer!" Peepers told Stewie. Peepers took Stewie to the back of the Cadillac. Near the bottom of the back side, there was a chain that was attached to the back of the car and Pinky's trailer. "Stewie, you gotta go down there and disconnect it!" Peepers told Stewie. "What the-I'm just a baby! What are you trying to do, kill me? If you wanted to kill me, why didn't you just make me drown in the flood we went through!" Stewie argued. "But Stewie! You have more equipment than I do!" Peepers said to Stewie. "Oh, yeah? And what do you expect me to do? Disconnect the metal with a bobby pin as I risk killing myself?" he challenged. "Oh, fine! I'll do it!" Peepers said in aggravation. Peepers floated to the metal connectors that were connecting the trailer and and the car. She landed on the connector of the trailer and started pulling up the metal lever that was connected to both the connector of the trailer and the connector of the Cadillac. Hunch was still holding on to the trailer with a plunger in one hand and he had his light sabre in the other. With his light sabre, he slashed one of the tires and the trailer started to shake. Suddenly, the metal connector of the trailer Peepers was standing on started to shake. It disconnected from the other connector, but now Peepers needs to get back to the car from the trailer. The only thing left connecting the trailer and the vehicle was a chain that connected to each of the metal connectors on the vehicles. Peepers started climbing on to the chain while Stewie was standing close to the metal connector. He crouched down as he stretched his hand out for Peepers. "Peepers, grab my hand!" Stewie commanded. Peepers and Stewie were reaching for each other's hands as Peepers was helplessly holding on to the chain for dear life. Suddenly, the chain that connected the trailer and the Cadillac broke off. Peepers yelled in terror as the Cadillac was disconnected from the trailer. The Cadillac slid off into a water tower. The trailer shifted upwards towards the top of the tower and now it was leaning vertically onto the tower "PEEPERS!!!!!!" shouted Stewie.


	12. Chapter 12: The Great Rescue

Chapter 12: The Great Rescue

Stewie watched helplessly as the trailer shifted upwards along the water tower. Stewie then climbed up onto the car and hopped to the passenger seat. "Brian, turn around! We have to get Peepers!" Brian made a sharp U-Turn and drove quickly towards the water tower. As Brian drove to the water tower, he nearly hit the bodyguards on motorcycles and Pinky in his golf cart. Luckily, they quickly drove out of the way. As the Cadillac arrived at the water tower, Brian slammed on the brakes as the car made a screeching halt. "I think she's up there!" said Stewie as he pointed upwards towards the top of the water tower. "Peepers!" Stewie called. "Everyone climb up the ladder! We're going to find her!" he ordered.

Brian and Stewie climbed up the ladder of the water tower as they carried Chanticleer up with the support of Snipes who held onto Chanticleer's jacket as he tried flying him upwards. Goldie then started climbing the ladder. "King, wake up!" she said as she tried to hold onto Chanticleer's hand. But suddenly, her feet slipped off of one of the rings of the ladder. She was holding on to one of the rings with her hands, but her shoes slipped off and were falling to the ground. "My shoes!" she yelled. As the shoes fell to the ground, they hit the heads of bodyguard toads who were climbing up the ladder. Both of them got knocked off the ladder from the impact of the shoes hitting their heads. "But that's ok, I have another pair!" Goldie exclaimed cheerfully. "Hmph! Women!" Snipes sneered. Brian, Stewie, and Peepers climbed up to the platform at the top of the water tower and pulled Chanticleer up to the platform. Goldie then followed and climbed up the platform of the water tower. Suddenly, they saw a helicopter rise to the level of the platform. The door was open and hovered right next to the platform they were standing on. "Hop on!" said a voice from the helicopter. Stewie, Brian, and Snipes carried Chanticleer over the metal banister of the water tower and into the helicopter. They then hopped into the helicopter followed by Goldie. To their surprise, Peepers was controlling the helicopter.

"Peepers!" Stewie called with excitement. "Stealing a car is one thing, but stealing a helicopter is impressive!" Stewie commented. "Brian, Stewie, I need your help here controlling this helicopter! We're heading back to the house!" Peepers ordered. Stewie and Brian rushed over to the front of the helicopter to assist Peepers with navigating. "Wow! This helicopter is cooler than that product I saw Billy Mays advertise for!" Stewie said with excitement.

Stewie then got a flashback where he remembered Billy Mays pitching an exciting commercial that he liked. Billy Mays narrated, "Are you tired of shaving accidents messing up your beard? Do you hate it when a shaving accident causes you to shave your entire beard or make you go to the costume shop where the only beards left in stock are the ZZ Top beards? Hi, Billy Mays here with a new product! It's called Insta-Beard! Just spray it on your face and you instantly have a real-looking beard. No one but you will know about it! In fact, I am wearing Insta-Beard right now! The Insta-Beard is available in all natural hair colours. You can even combine hair colours for a unique beard look! You can spray on a black beard and spray on a touch of gray, or you can even spray on a beard that is half blonde and half red! You will also get the Insta-Beard trimmer! It trims your beard so you get a perfect beard every time! If you call right now, I will send you two packages of Insta-Beard! One with your hair colour and one with a completely different hair colour for the fun of it! If you have brown hair, fool your friends by spraying on a blonde beard!"

But back down on the ground, Pinky was looking up at his helicopter helplessly as it was being flown away by Peepers. Stewie then made an announcement to Pinky on the megaphone that was on the helicopter. "Say hi to Tiger Woods for me at the PGA Tour!" called Stewie. Brian also made an annoucnement on the megaphone and said, "Yeah, and hope that he doesn't park your car, too!" Pinky cried, "No! The King is escaping and I'm ruined! How can I ever find another actor to help me make money?" Suddenly, a short pit bull walked over to Pinky. "Hi, I'm Gary Coleman. Are you still hiring actors?" the pit bull asked. Pinky's face then lit up as he got excited. "Sure! Just sign here! No audition required!" he said cheerfully as he handed over Gary Coleman a contract. "Whatchoo' talkin' bout, Willis?" Gary asked. "We're talking showbiz, Gary!" Gary Coleman and Pinky then laughed together.

Back in the helicopter, Brian was helping Peepers navigate her way back to their home in the universe they were currently in. Stewie left his radio at the front of the helicopter with Brian. "Hey, check it out! I found a flashlight with batteries! I am totally going to blind the Duke and those other owls with it!" Stewie announced as he was holding a flashlight. "Stewie, I'm gonna need you back up here to help us navigate," Brian told Stewie. "So, Goldie, how did you keep an extra pair of shoes with you?" Snipes asked Goldie. "Well, it's a lady's secret, because we know how to hide things where people least expect it!" Goldie replied. "What do you mean you can hide things where people would least expect – oooh! I get it!" exclaimed Snipes. "Giggity," he said quietly to himself.

"Hello? Can anyone here us?" a voice on the radio asked. Brian picked up the radio. "This is Brian. Do you copy?" he asked. "This is Stuart. Stuart the pig," the voice from the radio said. "Hey, you got your name right!" Stewie called out from the back. "Listen, we're in Quahog National Park and the Duke has us kidnapped! We're trapped in a cage!" Stuart answered. "What? What happened to the batteries you used?" Brian asked. "They ran out! And then the owls came and they easily took us as hostages! Please, Brian! You've gotta come to Quahog National Park and-" Stuart was interrupted from his emergency message. "Hello?" a new voice answered. "Oh, no. It's the Duke," Brian groaned. "Brian, let me handle this one," Stewie assured. Stewie picked up the radio and began to speak into it. "Yeah, I'm looking for Ms. Zerr. First name, Ima Lou," he said. "One moment, please," the Duke answered. The Duke turned to the animals kidnapped in the cage and asked, "Does anyone here know 'Ima Lou Zerr?'" The animals in the cage were laughing hysterically. Stewie, Brian, Snipes, Peepers, and even Goldie heard the Duke's question on the radio and they too, were laughing hysterically. Stewie and the animals thought it was funny that the Duke said "Ima Lou Zerr" which sounded like "I'm a loser". The Duke then replied in a threatening voice, "Now you listen here, you little runt! If you want to see your friends alive, you better come here to Quahog National Park immediately!" "Alright, roger that. We're on our way," Stewie answered on the radio. "Brian, show Peepers how to get to Quahog National Park," Stewie commanded.

Peepers then changed the direction of the helicopter as Brian showed Peepers how to get to Quahog National Park. "Goldie, how is Chanticleer doing?" Stewie asked. Goldie was accompanying Chanticleer who was lying down in the helicopter. "I saw him smile and chuckle a little after your joke, Stewie! I think he's waking up!" Goldie answered cheerfully. "Excellent," said Stewie as he clasped his hands.


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Battle

Chapter 13: The Great Battle

The helicopter was hovering over Quahog National Park. The park had a beautiful scenery of green grass and a number of trees. Brian saw a metal cage in the park. "I found them! They're down there!" he said as he pointed down to the cage. Peepers then landed the helicopter in the park while it was next to the cage. The helicopter door opened as a stair case formed from the platform of the helicopter to the grass on the ground. Stewie and Brian walked out of the helicopter while supporting Chanticleer who was awkwardly walking as he was waking up from the knock out blow Brian accidentally delivered. Snipes, Peepers, and Goldie then walked out of the helicopter. Brian and Stewie walked Chanticleer over to the animals trapped in the cage. Snipes opened the latch on the cage door and the animals slowly exited the cage. "Chanticleer, these are your friends. They're sorry for what they've done to you at the farm and they want you to crow for them," Brian explained to Chanticleer. "Yeah, we're sorry we teased you on the farm, Chanticleer! Please forgive us and crow for us!" the rabbit pleaded. "Also, please crow for Stewie and I. We need you to crow to bring the sun out so it can charge Stewie's transporter device and it can take us home," Brian said softly. Chanticleer, who was now half-awake, began to speak. "Fellas, I haven't crowed in a long time. But I can try." Chanticleer then started trying to crow. "Cock-a...cock-a-doo...cock-a," he tried. "I'm sorry, fellas. I can't do it anymore," Chanticleer said sadly.

Stewie then gave Chanticleer a good pep talk. "Wait a minute. You're saying we risked our lives for you and you're not going to help us? We nearly drowned in an aqueduct pipe, got chased by racist bodyguards, improvised a song to get your attention, got trapped in a net, and stole a car and a helicopter and you're saying you can't help us? Well, you listen here, mister! I did not nearly sacrifice my life for nothing and I am not going to let you give up! You know those make it or break it moments you have in life? Where you only get one chance to do something right and if you fail, your life will be screwed forever? Well, this is it, Chanticleer. This is one of those moments. If you fail, then maybe the animals were right. Your _are_ a phony and you can't bring up the sun. Then my transporter device can not get charged by the solar energy of the sun and I would have to live here and possibly be the only human in your universe. Brian would have to hope that his ex-girlfriend in this universe is a single dog so we can both live with her. But, if you succeed, you can prove to the animals that they were wrong about you and you were right. That you _do_ have the power! That you _can_ bring the sun up! Just think of it, Chanticleer. If you have done it before, you can do it now. The point is, you've gotta crow and you've gotta crow now! So Brian and I can get the deuce out of here! Chanticleer, this is it. This is that moment. Now show us what you're made of!" Stewie then turned to Stuart and asked, "Wait a minute, didn't you say the Duke was here?"

Stewie heard a cackling laugh from behind. He turned around and looked up as he saw the Duke flying down to the ground. "We meet again, Stewie," he said. "Brian, did Stewie enjoy the book you read for him?" the Duke asked. "What? How did you know that I got that book?" Brian asked the Duke. "Brian, when Gabriel Byrne was having a garage sale in your neighbourhood, it was an opportunity for me. I wanted Stewie to learn about the story of what's going on in my universe as a casual introduction. I wouldn't want to transport Stewie into my universe without him knowing what's going on. So I asked Gabriel Byrne to sell that book to you and to no one else."

"Really? That's great," Stewie said sarcastically. "Here's a little parting gift for you." Stewie pulled out his flashlight he found on Pinky's helicopter. He pointed it at the Duke's face and turned it on. But there was no effect. Stewie turned the flashlight back off and then on again. No effect. Stewie then flicked the switch on and off a few times while it was still pointing at the Duke's face, but the Duke didn't even budge. "What the Duke?" Stewie exclaimed. "How is that even possible?" "I stole Renee Zellweger's contact sun lenses from your universe!" the Duke answered. Back in Brian's and Stewie's universe, Renee Zellweger was outdoors acting in a movie shoot. "And action!" the director called. Renee Zellweger was looking towards the camera while squinting her eyes into the distance. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" she excalimed. "Cut! Renee, we need you to have your eyes fully open in surprise for this scene," the director said. "I can't! My contact sun lenses are missing and the sun is too bright!" Renee shouted back.

The Duke walked over to Chanticleer. Chanticleer appeared to be tired, weary, and still trying to recover from the time Brian hit him on the head with a frying pan. "Oh, look what we have here," said the Duke. "Chanticleer, crow!" Stewie whispered. Chanticleer opened his mouth and tried to crow, but nothing was coming out. "Oh, are you lost for words?" the Duke asked. The Duke was then forming some magic dust to throw at Chanticleer. "Cock-a...doodle...doo?" The Duke threw a gust of magic dust at Chanticleer, causing Chanticleer to sink into the ground. His legs and hands were stuck in the ground and his waist up was above the ground as he struggled to get out of the ground. "King!" Goldie cried. Goldie ran over to Chanticleer to aid him. "King! I'll help you!" she cried as she tried pulling Chanticleer out of the ground. The Duke stood by and started forming magic dust, for he found an opportunity to attack Goldie. "Goldie, get the hell outta there!" shouted Brian. Brian ran over to Goldie as she was helping Chanticleer and as the Duke was forming his magic. The Duke threw magic dust in the shape of a fist towards Goldie. Goldie turned to the fist and saw it coming right at her. She gasped in panic, but Brian jumped and pushed Goldie out of the way and they both dodged the magic dust that took the form of a fist. Brian then ran towards the Duke and barked loudly. He jumped and clasped his teeth onto the Duke's arm. The Duke screamed in pain as he tried to shake Brian off of his arm. The Duke's arm was bleeding from the teeth that Brian sank into his arm. The Duke was shaking his arm to shake Brian off until finally, the Duke swung his arm and shook Brian off of his arm. Brian went flying off of the Duke's arm, hit the bark of a tree, and landed on the ground. "Owwww," Brian moaned. "Brian!" Stewie shouted. Enraged, Stewie turned to the duke and yelled, "You'll pay for this!"

Stewie morphed into the form of a giant chicken. The same form he used when he fought against Goldie. Stewie charged over to the Duke and punched him in the face, followed by a few punches into the chest. The Duke fought back and delivered some punches right back at Stewie. Stewie ducked and sweep kicked the Duke off of his feet. The Duke sprung right back up and kicked Stewie to the ground. Stewie was laying on his back as he was learning forwards to get back up. The Duke walked over to him. "This is your last chance Stewie. Join me and conquer the world, or die with your friends," the Duked offered. "How about none of the above?" asked Stewie. While Stewie was still lying down, he kicked the Duke in the chest. Stewie then sprung backup. Stewie then found himself in a fistfight with the Duke. After several punches were exchanged, Stewie tried to punch the Duke in the chest, but the Duke grabbed Stewie's fist before it even landed on him. The Duke used his other hand to lift Stewie by the chest. The Duke screamed into Stewie's face as magic dust came out from the Duke's beak. This time, the magic dust took the form of two giant hands strangling Stewie. Stewie was struggling in the hands from the dust of the Duke. He tried to pull the hands off of his neck, but he wasn't strong enough. Stewie kept struggling as he wriggled his body, attempted to gasp for air, and kept trying to pull the hands off of his neck, but it was no use. Suddenly, as Stewie was struggling, he was getting weaker. He was morphing back into a baby as the Duke was still strangling him and was draining his power. Until finally, the Duke's strangling caused Stewie to collapse in the Duke's arms. Stewie's power was completely drained and was now completely turned back into a baby. His head, arms, and legs were hanging down towards the ground. The Duke tossed Stewie's body onto a tree stump.

"STEWIE!" shouted Brian. Brian ran over to Stewie as he stood next to Stewie's unconscious body. "Stewie, are you alright?" Brian asked. "Stewie, wake up! Wake up, Stewie!" Brian pleaded. Brian stared helplessly at Stewie's unconscious body and now feared that Stewie was dead. Brian's eyes were shocked in sadness. A few seconds later, Stewie sprung back up to his feet. "ALRIGHT!" shouted Brian. Stewie went into a martial arts pose. "Waaaaaaawwww!" he cried as he let out a martial arts yell. Stewie then executed a flying jump kick towards the Duke and hit the Duke right in the chest and knocked the Duke back. Stewie pulled out his laser gun and continued the duel. Stewie started firing at the Duke, but the Duke dodged to his right. The Duke yelled out some more magic dust from his beak, but Stewie somersaulted out of the way. The Duke then took a huge breath and let out a giant gust of magic dust aiming towards Stewie. Stewie got into a limbo pose as the magic dust passed right above Stewie. To Stewie, this was all in slow motion and bullet time. The Duke and Stewie then jumped at each other while diving and while firing at each other. To both the Duke and Stewie, this was also in slow motion bullet time. The Duke shot out magic dust from his hands and Stewie shot his laser beam towards the Duke as they were both diving towards each other in the air. They both missed each other as they were shooting each other mid-air; even when they were up close to each other during their mid-air dive, they still missed each other. And when they were up close to each other, they started falling to the ground as they still attempted to shoot each other with their weapons. They both landed on the ground in slow motion. Back in regular motion, Stewie got up and fired his laser gun at the Duke's head as the Duke still laid on the ground. The Duke let out an agonizing scream and Stewie fired more shots at the Duke, this time at his back. The Duke then stopped screaming and collapsed on the ground. Stewie stared at the Duke's body as his stomach laid on the ground. Stewie then looked up at the sky and called out, "Victory is mine!"

Suddenly, the Duke then let out an evil laugh as he got up. Stewie was surprised that he had not killed the Duke from the blasts of his laser gun. The Duke smiled at Stewie and said, "Well, what do you know? I am immune to your laser gun." Stewie put away his laser gun and was angry at the Duke. Now, Stewie had to fight the Duke without weapons and without powers. Stewie jump kicked the Duke. As soon as he landed, he slid between the Duke's legs and climbed up the back of the Duke. Stewie grabbed on to the back of the Duke's head and squeezed it as hard as he could. The Duke was screaming in pain as Stewie held on. The Duke then tried to hit Stewie who was on the top of his head, but Stewie jumped off and the Duke ending up hitting the top of his own head. Stewie jumped onto the Duke and grabbed him by the neck in one arm and punched his face multiple times with the other. The Duke's was now bruised from Stewie's punches. Stewie jumped down from the Duke. The Duke stood as he was dazed, dizzy, and groggy. Finally, Stewie gave out the final blow. Stewie jumped and uppercutted at the same time as he yelled, "SHORYUKEN!" (He got that from Street Fighter.) Stewie's uppercut hit the Duke from underneath the chin. A bit of blood splashed out from the Duke's beak. The Duke then fell backwards as he was knocked out.

"Chanticleer, now's your chance! Crow!" Brian ordered. "Yeah, you can do it Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" Stewie chanted. "Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" Brian joined. Then, the rest of the animals were chanting, "Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" As the animals were chanting Chanticleer's name, Chanticleer then started gaining strength and confidence. He looked at Stewie and the animals cheering for him and he thought, "This is it. This is that moment. This is my chance to prove myself! I'll show them I'm not a phony!" Chanticleer then flew out of the ground like a rocket and sang, "Cock-a-doooooooooooooo! Cock-a-doooooooooo!" Chanticleer then began circling the area the Duke and the animals were in as he was flying around like a rocket while singing, "Cock-a-dooooooooo!" All of the sudden, the sun started to rise. Chanticleer kept crowing. "Cock-a-doooooooooo!" he sang.

The sun was finally completely up. The light from the sun brightened up Quahog National Park and all of Quahog. Tom Tucker said on his news report, "This just in: The sun is finally back up! And NASA still does not know how it happened!" Flowers started to bloom in Quahog National Park as it gained the energy from the sun's light. And as for the Duke, he screamed in agonizing pain as the sun shined on him. The bright light from the sun caused the Duke to shrink to the size of a grapefruit. "Oh my gosh! Look at me! I'm Mini Me!" Hunch flew over to the Duke and realized that the Duke was now shorter than Hunch. "Hunch! It's me! It's your Uncle Dukey!" the Duke cried out. Hunch took out a small frying pan and laughed evilly. "Time for some sweet revenge!" said Hunch. Hunch started hitting the Duke with a frying pan. Hunch enjoyed the clang of the frying pan as he hit the Duke multiple times with it. "Music to my ears!" he exclaimed as he chased the Duke away from Quahog National Park.

Stewie and the animals gathered together. "Brian, we did it! We got the sun out!" cheered Stewie. Stewie and the animals all cheered together for their victory. "Let's celebrate!" announced Chanticleer as he pulled out a guitar and began to sing. "Cockadoo what a day! The sun is shinin' brightly! Cockadoo sunny day! Down here on the park!" Then a raincloud came over Quahog National Park. "Cockadoo stay away you big ol' wet ol' rain cloud!" sang Chanticleer as he shook his fist up at the raincloud. Brian then rushed over and said, "Whoa, Chanticleer! We do need the rain to help water the crops," Brian told Chanticleer. Chanticleer then thought for a second, looked up at the raincloud and asked, "Can you back tomorrow?" "Okay," said the raincloud as it floated away. Chanticleer then continued singing.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbyes

Chapter 14: Goodbyes

A few hours after the celebration started, Stewie looked at his transporter device. "At last! My transporter device has been charged by the sun's solar power! Brian, we can go back home now!" Brian and Stewie walked over to Chanticleer. "Goodbye, Chanticleer. Thank you for crowing to bring up the to charge my transporter device," said Stewie as he shook Chanticleer's hand. "Yeah, thank you so much. Now we can get back home to our universe," said Brian who then shook Chanticleer's hand. "Thank you, Stewie and Brian. You helped me store my faith back that I _can_ bring the sun up," said Chanticleer. Stewie turned to Snipes and Peepers, "Goodbye, Snipes and Peepers. Thank you for joining us to find Chanticleer in downtown Quahog," said Stewie. "You guys were great companions! We never even would have thought that we could go to downtown Quahog to find Chanticleer if it wasn't for you guys!" said Brian. "It was my pleasure," said Peepers. "Mine too!" Snipes said cheerfully. Stewie then walked over to Goldie and looked up at her. "Goodbye, Goldie. I am going to miss you so much," Stewie said sadly. Goldie then crouched down to Stewie's height. "Oh, Stewie!" she said as they hugged each other. "You're a good fighter!" Stewie complimented. "Stewie, I want you to have this," said Goldie as she gave Stewie a gift. She gave Stewie a framed autographed picture of her. "I will treasure this forever!" said Stewie who then hugged Goldie again. "Thank you, Goldie," Brian said as he shook Goldie's hand.

"And to everyone else, goodbye to you, too," Stewie said to all of the animals. "And even though we might not be returning to our home in this universe for a while, thank you for not making a mess!" Brian said with a smile. The animals chuckled. "Remember, the phone number I gave all of you to keep in touch with us will work with the phone in my universe. From now on, I shall call this universe, the 'Rock-a-Doodle' universe," Stewie told the animals. "Beam us up, Stewie," Brian commanded with a smile. Stewie then teleported himself and Brian back to their own universe in Stewie's bedroom.

"Well, we're home, Brian," said Stewie. "Stewie? Brian? Are you guys there?" Lois called. Lois walked into Stewie's room. "Oh, Stewie! Brian! Thank goodness you two are alright! You know how your father spends money on incredible things where we don't know how he got the money to afford it? Well luckily, your father made a shelter underneath the garage. As soon as we pushed the car back into the garage, the flood was so great we had to close the garage door to keep ourselves safe from the flood. We walked through the door on the ground that lead to the shelter and we stayed there for a few days. We were worried about you, but Brian, I knew you were taking care of Stewie and I trusted you guys. We're so sorry we kept you waiting, but I'm glad you guys are okay. I knew I could count on you guys," said Lois. Stewie then looked towards the bedroom window and said, "Look, Brian! The sun is out!" Brian and Stewie then excitedly ran over to the bedroom window and looked outside. "Good morning, Griffins!" their neighbour Cleveland called as he was walking by. "Good morning, Griffins!" their neighbour Joe called as he was strolling by in a wheelchair. "I will see you guys later," Lois said before leaving Stewie's room. Stewie walked over to his dresser and stood up the picture Goldie gave him. "Let's go outside, Brian," said Stewie.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Stewie was speaking on his Sesame Street toy phone. "No, Kermit. I did not tell Miss Piggy that you're going to focus more on Sesame Street than on The Muppet Show. Don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind. Talk to you soon." Suddenly, his real phone rang. "Hello, Stewie Griffin speaking. Oh, hey Chanti! How's it going? Mm hm. Really? I would love to! I'm going to go tell Brian! I'll see you soon. Okay, bye!" Brian walked into the room. "Hey, Stewie," he said. "Brian! Chanticleer called and he is inviting us back to the universe!" Stewie exclaimed. "Really? Wow! It sure is nice of him to invite us to visit!" Brian replied. "Yeah, and he said he wants us to perform for his and Goldie's opening acts! He said that he liked our performance on stage when we tried to get the letter back from Goldie and he wants to let us perform for him as a token of his appreciation for saving the universe!" Stewie added. "So what do you say, Brian? Are you in or out?" "Well, I could join, but how will the family not suspect us being away for too long?" Brian asked. "Well, I can just use the robot clones of ourselves to fool our family! The robot clones are so accurate, the family would think that they're actually us! And besides, I have a new transporter device that takes double-A batteries this time! And it's still solar powered in case of an emergency!" Stewie answered. "Then beam me up, Stewie!" Brian said with a smile. Stewie took out his transporter device. "To the Rock-a-Doodle universe!" he announced. Stewie teleported himself and Brian back to the Rock-a-Doodle universe.

**Author notes**:

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story. This story took a few months for me to make and I put in several countless hours into this story. I would now like to make some thank yous.

First, I would like to thank Seth McFarlane for creating the funniest TV show that has ever appeared on television, Family Guy. Your genius comedy and humour has kept me entertained for years and has helped me smile even at a time when I am sad. I would also like to thank Don Bluth for creating Rock-a-Doodle. The movie was underrated, but you still have your fans like me. I would also like to thank Ellen Greene for being a great actress and for doing the voice of one of my favourite cartoon characters of all time, Goldie Pheasant. Lastly, I would like to thank you, the readers, for reading this story.

No thanks to all of the mothers who were offended by Goldie's "attributes" in the test-screening of Rock-a-Doodle that caused the designers of the movie to censor her. No thanks to all of the people who had to censor other parts of the movie.

But to all of those who I thanked, I once again would like to thank you. I really hope you enjoyed this story.

P. S. I am planning to make some sequels as well, so stay tuned.


End file.
